Strange Boy
by ms.switzerland
Summary: Bella is alone one night, when she hears something outside her window. Looking out, she sees a beautiful boy, who runs away from her. She chases him, and this is what becomes of it Rated T just incase
1. Run

**New Story...tell me if you like it. i'm writing the next chapter right now... this is sort of the prologue  
don't own twilight**

**review**

One day sitting in my room, on a dark stormy night all alone, I heard something hitting my window. Quickly I stood up and looked out the window to see what was making all the commotion. Standing in my back yard was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my short life of 17 years; a god with messy bronze hair, and a very fit body, looking straight at me. His eyes caught mine, and my heart melted. He grimaced and then ran. For some odd reason, my heart was breaking inside; every fiber of my being was longing to go after the boy who was in my back yard, even though I didn't know a thing about him. Something inside of me told me what to do; I jumped out my window, and started chasing after him. It took me a while to find him, he ran so fast. Finally I could see him running through the forest.

"Wait!" I shouted towards him. He paused, and then continued running, so I picked up my speed. Somewhere deep inside of me told me that I had to follow this boy, I had to figure out why he was in my back yard, and most of all, I had to figure out why he grimaced at me, without even knowing me. Mentally thanking the track coach from my old school for making me go out for track, because I could now run really fast. Not paying attention, I ran into something that felt like a huge brick of granite, I fell backwards, and hit my head on a tree. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and then everything went black.

**please review?**


	2. Tears of a Broken Past

**2nd chapter. tell me what you think plesae? preattyy pleasseee i need to know**

Something around me started rustling, and I woke up. Looking around, I realized that I was still on the forest floor, in almost the exact same spot where I fell, but sitting up propped against a tree. I wondered if the beautiful boy was the one to move me. I needed to find him, I had to find him. In my heart, I knew that if I didn't find him, my life wouldn't be worth living for. I didn't know why I felt this way, but I did. I had to find the boy who probably saved my life. I looked around, wondering to myself to see if he would be waiting for me to wake up. To much to my surprise, he was sitting right next to me, looking just as startled to see me, as I was to see him. Rubbing my head, I tried to talk to him.

"Uh...thank you." I mumbled, wondering why my voice was so shaky. I must have hit my head hard. I looked at him, only to find him sitting there in what seemed to be physical pain. His fists were clenched tight in his lap, and his eyes looked to be a very dark brown, almost black. He scooted away from me. I wondered what I had done to make him so angry with me. Thinking back, the only thing that I could think of was following him. I was just so intrigued why this god would be standing in my back yard. I tried to talk once again.

"Why were you standing in my back yard?" I asked, my voice feeling strong. While I tried to stand up, he started speaking in a velvety smooth voice. It was so enticing that my heart began to break.

"Why were you following me?" Feeling woozy, I slid back down the tree, to resume my sitting position. Leaning my head against the tree, I answered.

"I don't know." He gave me a confused look.

"How can you not know? Are you stupid?" Even when he was insulting me, his voice melted my bones, and every other part of my body turned into Jell-O.

"Something inside of me was pulling me to you." I answered truthfully. My cheeks quickly turned to a bright crimson color, "I mean...I just wanted to know why you were standing in my back yard." He chuckled, and stood up, bringing me with him. He flung me on his back, like a little kid would ride on their father's back.

"Where are you taking me?" I screamed. Before I knew what was happening, we were speeding through the forest. Everything was a blur around me, but I couldn't keep my eyes closed. Clentching his shirt, I held on for my life. Before I could count to twenty, we were in my room. I hadn't realized that we even moved from the ground. He dropped me, not to gently, on my bed.

"Never say a word to anyone about this. Do you understand?" He growled at me. All I could do was nod, and with that, he jumped out my window. I jumped up, to see where he was, but he was gone, and I didn't even know what his name was. Slipping back into bed, I quickly fell back asleep.

**_-------The Next Day-----_**

I woke up to the sound of honking in the drive way. I jumped out of my bed, and ran to the window. Sitting there was Charlie's cruiser. No. He couldn't be home, I thought. Quickly I changed my clothes, ran a brush though my hair, and grabbed my back-pack. Taking the stairs three at a time, I got ready for school in about two minutes, with none to spare. I sprinted out of the front door, and ran to my truck. Charlie came up behind me, reeking of alcohol.

"Where…where are you going, Bells? I just got home. Don't you want to spend time with me?" He swept me up in a bear hug, his hands running down my back, and towards my behind. I pushed him away, and flung open my door, and slid into my truck.

"Uh… I have to go. To…school." Throwing the truck into reverse, I sped out of the driveway. I could barely stand Charlie ever since he started drinking, and touching me. The road started to get blurry, and I reached up and brushed the tears away. I pushed the thoughts of what happened two months ago out of my head, and tried to concentrate on driving.

After the tears stopped flowing, I finally made it to school, with about three minutes left to spare. As I jumped out of the truck, I sensed someone was behind me. Whirling around, I came face to face with the god from my dream.

"You were just a dream." I say stupidly.

"What's wrong, Bella? Why are you crying?" I hadn't realized that I had started crying again. Turning away quickly, I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand.

"I'm not, my eyes are just watering. I have to get to first period." I started walking towards the building that held my biology class. He caught up to me in a few small strides, and gently grabbed me by the shoulders, and turned me around to face him.

"I wish that you would tell me, Bella. I know you don't know me. But you can trust me." I looked at him skeptically.

"Who are you?" Ding. The tardy bell went off, as we were still standing in the parking lot.

"My name doesn't matter right now. All that matters is why you are crying." HE looked me deep in the eyes, and I melted once again, just like I had in my dream...er…last night.

"I have to go." I pulled away from him, and walked quickly to class. He kept following me.

"Why don't you trust me?" He asked. I stopped and spun around to look at him once again.

"Well, I don't exactly know you." I stated simply, "Now if you would leave me alone, I have to get to biology." He smiled.

"I have biology too, Bella. We're in the same class." I nodded and started walking again.

Once inside the classroom, I realized that the only table that was open, was one in the back, and had to empty seats, so Mr. Mystery had to sit next to me.

"Please talk to me," He whispered. I shook my head no. He stayed quiet for the rest of class. Walking quickly from the room, I didn't even see where he went.

All during lunch, I seen him glancing in my direction. I tried not to look at him, for he would know that I was interested in what he had to say. After lunch, I went to math. From the first step I took, I knew that he was in there. Of course, the only open seat was next to him. I sat down, and slid my chair to the far side of the table, away from him. He scribbled a note, and slid it to me.

_Please let me help you._

I quickly wrote back;(_Bella, __**Edward)**_

_Why do you want to help me so bad?_

_**I'm not sure. I guess it's kind of how you were pulled to me last night. Can we hang out tonight after school?**_

_I'm not allowed to hang out with people after school, I'm sorry. _

_**Can I come over tonight? When…he is gone? I'll explain everything, only if…**_

_If what?_

_**You'll please tell me what's going on. **_

I looked up at him and sighed. He gave me a thoughtful smile, and shrugged his shoulders. I nodded once, and he smiled a crooked smile, that absolutely melted my heart. With that, the final bell rang, and I escaped the class room, and ran to my truck. Only about six hours until I could see the god who's name I still didn't know.

**review review review**


	3. Eternal Love

**sorry if this chapter sucks. i'm really super tired. well tell me what you think....**

**have you heard about that chris guy directing new moon? any comments on it? lemme know =] **

**dont own twilight, kay thanks**

I jumped into my truck, and raced home. As I turned onto my road, I crossed my fingers that Charlie wouldn't be home, I really didn't want to deal with him today. Luck was on my side today when his cruiser wasn't in the drive way. Maybe he was at a bar trying to drink away his life. If only he could really do that. I still hated him for what had happened. Shutting off the truck, I grabbed my bag only to have it taken out of my hands.

"What th-" The god was standing there, holding my bag. I hadn't even heard him come up.

"Hi." He said with a crooked smile.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked stupidly, words just falling out of my mouth.

"I don't know, I guess that I'm part ninja." I giggled.

"Would you like to come in?" I offered.

"Would your father mind?" He questioned.

"No, he's not even home, and hopefully he won't be home tonight." I replied, heading for the door, with him standing next to me. I stopped quickly and turned around.

"What's your name?" I asked bluntly. He chuckled and opened the front door for me.

"Edward." How simple, but elegant. To me it was a very old name. I stepped into the house and lead the way to my room.

"Nice house, Bella." I blushed, and opened my bed room door.

"Thanks." Sitting down on my bed, I motioned for him to sit too. He sat down across from me, crossed his legs, and placed his hands in his lap. Looking at me, he flashed his crooked grin once again, and my heart melted.

"Uh..how did you know where I lived?" I wondered aloud. Stupidity was becoming my middle name today. He chuckled once again.

"Everyone knows where Chief Swan lives." I nodded, and absentmindedly started playing with a strand of my hair.

"Bella, is there something on your mind?" His velvet voice broke through my concentration.

"Uh..no. I'm fine." I muttered. I looked up at him, and smiled. His eyes were a golden color, that was a good sign, "Really, Edward. I'm fine." He smiled back at me.

"Would you like to play a game?" He asked quietly. I was unsure of my answer.

"What kind of game."

"I ask you a question, then you ask me a question. Is that okay?" I nodded, and he continued."Is it alright if I go first?" I nodded once again. He smiled and proceeded once again. "What is you're favorite color?" I was taken aback. I thought he was going to ask me a deep meaningful color.

"Blue." He smiled at me once again, and then replied

"Really? Mine too." I blushed, and said,

"How old are you?" Edward visibly stiffened at this question.

"17. How long have you lived in Forks." He quickly changed the subject.

"About two months. Why did you change the subject so quickly." I wondered aloud. He looked at me, and his eyes grew a shade darker.

"Age...is a very touchy subject with me, Bella." He whispered. I gave him a confused look, and he said, "Why don't you like your dad?" Edward had finally asked the million dollar question. I sighed and started.

"When I first moved here, something...really bad happened." I responded simply. He gave me a hard look.

"Bella, what happened?" He pressed on. Just as I was about to open my mouth, I heard a car door slam outside, and someone screaming.

"BELLA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Oh no, it was Charlie. I gave Edward a frightened look, and pointed to the closet. He nodded, and mouthed the words, 'We'll talk later.', and slipped into the closet, just in time for my door to come bursting open, with a very angry Charlie standing right there. Clearly, he was fuming, and clearly he was on a rampage. From all the way across the room, I could smell the booze on him.

"Hello, Bella!" He shouted, quickly closing the distance between me and him, "Why aren't you cooking supper?" He slapped me across the face, sending me falling to the floor.

"I..just got home. Had to stay after school...extra help." I mumbled.

"LIAR!!" He shouted, and kicked me in the ribs, hard. I whimpered and tried to get up, and he just kicked me back down. "Did I say that you could get up girl?" I shook my head no, and laid back down. He grabbed me by the hair, and pulled me up to his eye sight, my feet a good six inches off the ground. I whimpered again,

"Now, get down there, and fix me my supper, so that I can leave again." I nodded and he threw me back to the ground. With one final kick, he walked out. I laid on the ground whimpering. A cool hand placed against my cheek, made me stop. I looked up, and Edward was standing over me, looking extremely pissed off.

"Bella..."

"No, Edward. You can't say anything. Promise me you won't say anything." I begged him as he pulled me up into his lap.

"I have to say something, Bella. This is wrong!" I jumped from his lap, and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going, Bella? We need to talk about this." I shook my head.

"If I don't go make him dinner, I might not be here in the morning."

"Bella..."

"Edward, I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow...unless...?" The half question hung in the air.

"I'll hide in your closet until he's sleeping. Be safe, Bella." I nodded and walked down stairs. Charlie was sitting in the kitchen, with his feet propped up on the table, passed out cold. I sighed a breath of relief, as I quickly assembled his dinner, and leaving it on a plate in front of him. I quickly, and quietly sprinted up the stairs up to the bathroom. Locking the door, I undressed and climbed into the shower. I turned the water on as hot as it would go, and just stood there, and sobbed. Finally when the hot water ran out, and cold started raining down on me, I shut it off, put on my pajamas, and headed towards my room. I heard the front door slam shut, and then a car door sut. The cruiser sped out of the driveway. Opening my door, I seen Edward sitting in my rocking chair, holding a book.

"Any good?" I asked, and laid down on my bed. He looked up and smiled. He stood up and walked to my bed, and then sat down next to me. I sat up and looked at him.

"What's going on Bella?" He asked.

"Oh that? It was nothing." I lied. He scooped me up into his arms.

"You don't have to say anything tonight, if you don't want." I shook my head no.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Bella, anything," He said with his velvety voice. I blushed and continued.

"Why are you here? And why are you treating me so good? You barley know me."

"I just have a feeling that...you and I are supposed to be friends." He said mysteriously. I yawned just as he said friends. Edward looked down at me and smiled.

"Time for bed, Bella." Slipping me beneath the covers. he laid down next to me.

"May I ask you something?" I nodded, "Will you be my....girlfriend?" My eyes bugged out, and I nodded, smiling at him, He flashed his crooked smile at me, and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Goodnight, my love."

**review pleaseee? sorry if this chapter was...morbid? is that a good word for it? i dont knw but please review with ur thoughts**


	4. VisionsEPOV

**i know a few of you have been asking for this, so here ya go =] please tell me what you think. **

**still not owin' twilight3**

**EPOV**

I was in my room when I heard Alice start screaming from somewhere in the house. I groaned internally, and lifted myself up from where I was laying on my bed, peacefully listening to De busy. As fast as I could run, I found her sitting on her bed, giggling.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked and ran to me and wrapped her tiny little arms around me. I groaned once again.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked slightly irritated, "I was relaxed when you started screaming like a banshee." She looked up at me with her big golden eyes, which meant that she just went hunting, which meant she was in a very good mood.

"Oh, Edward! I just had the best vision. But you have to go to her now, Edward. She's in great pain. Edward, go now!" Alice pushed me away from her, and ran out the door. I stood there in a daze for two seconds, then took off after her. I chased her all the way out the door, and to the woods, before I reached her and tackled her to the ground.

"Alice, what is going on." I growled at her. She giggled under me, and tried to get up. I pressed back down, making her stay put.

"Edward! Let me up!" She cried.

"You're not going anywhere until I get some answers." I felt her sigh, and she started in to her 'amazing vision'.

"Well, there was this girl, who is very pretty if I might add, and you and her...were together. Oh, Edward, it was magical." She sighed with contentment, "Now let me up!"

"Oh no way, Alice. Not until you tell me why she needed me right now. I was kind of busy." I looked down at her, and she nodded, and continued.

"She was getting hurt, I'm not exactly how she was, all I could tell was that she was in extreme pain, and she needed someone like you to help her out of it. Edward, do you trust me?" She looked as if she could cry, she would. I couldn't do anything but nod. Just as I nodded, the rain started pouring down around us. Thunder cracked in the distance, and lightning lit up the sky.

"Where is she, Alice?" I whispered. She pushed against my chest, and I stood up. Alice jumped to her feet, and started sprinting.

"Follow me!" She shouted after her. I took off running after her, and it didn't take me very long to catch up with her. I sprinted with her for almost twenty miles. Finally, she stopped in front of a little house on the edge of town. She motioned for me to be quiet, and look up to an upstairs window. I looked up only to find a light and silhouettes of people inside.

"Wha-" Alice threw her hand against my mouth and motioned for me to be silent. I nodded and pushed her hand away. She pointed upstairs once again, and I looked up to see the smaller of the shadows get thrown against a wall. The form slipped down and landed in a crumpled heap.

"What's going on?" I mouthed to her. 'The father is beating her, Edward' She thought to me in her mind. I nodded, understanding. We stood there watching, and listening. Sounds of their argument reached us.

"What the hell do you think you're doing awake!? I told you lights out at 10 pm, Bella! Why don't you ever listen to me?!" The father shouted at his daughter, Bella. My heart broke for her. With my super hearing, I could hear her whimper a response.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just..had to finish some homework." A thump resounded through the house, and I seen Bella's shadow against the other wall. I wanted so badly to run up there to the rescue.

"Edward, you can't go up there." Alice whispered, slipping her hand through mine to hold me back. I let go of her hand and walked a few paces forward.

"I can't just sit here and not do anything!" I whisper shouted. Another thump. I looked up to see the light turned off, and Bella was sitting there on her bed, crying. My voice softened, "I have to help her, Alice, I just have to." She nodded, and ran up to me, and wrapped me in a hug.

"Please be careful, Edward. She's a human." I hugged her back, and then she left. I turned to face Bella's window. Picking up a small rock, I flew it at her window. Her ears pricked up, but she didn't move. I threw few more, and she finally came to the window. Not meaning to, I grimaced at her face. She had blood running down her face, and a huge bruise sitting under her eye. The wind picked up and blew her scent towards me. It sent my body into a shock. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever smelt in my life. Before I could jump up there, and drain every ounce of blood from her body, I turned around , and bolted. Running as fast as I could, I could hear Bella yelling for me to wait. I couldn't wait for her now. I had to get out of here. She caught up to me, to where she was only a few seconds behind me. I sensed her, but kept running. After a few seconds, I thought it was pointless to run, and I just stopped. A few seconds later, I felt something run into the back of me, and I turned around just in time to see Bella fall backward and hit her head on a tree. I gasped, and her eyes shut. I started panicking. I had no idea what to do.

Gently picking her up, I placed Bella at the foot of a tree, leaning against it. I sat down and waited for her to awake. Adjusting myself, I accidently ruffled a leaf, and Bella stired. I stayed absolutly still as she sat up. I was startled when her big brown eyes stared at rubbed her head as she begain to speak.

"Uh...thank you." She mumbled. Bella's voice was very shaky. She probably just hit her head really hard.

A strong gust of wind swept through the woods. My fists clenched in my lap, and I could feel my eyes darken. Her smell was starting to get the best of me. I heard Alice's voice in my head, 'Edward, you are strong enough to not do it, I belive in you.' I scooted a few more inches away from Bella, just so that I wouldn't be so tempted.

"Why were you standing in my backyard?" As I was about to speak, she started to stand. I talked anyway,

"Why were you following me?" I questioned. She slumped back down the tree and answered,

"I don't know." How could she not know why she was following me? Was she stupid? Or..did she have the same feeling that I did, that we were meant for each other. I hadn't realized that I was talking aloud, until Bella started talking.

"Something inside of me was pulling me to you," Her cheeks burned a bright, beautiful crimson color, "I mean..I just wanted to know why you were standing in my back yard," I chuckled a bit at her. She was so amusing, I could defiantly see her becoming my girlfriend, or even my wife.

I stood up, bringing Bella with me. I put her on my back, and she started screaming,

"Where are you taking me?" I smiled to myself, and started running, at vampire speed, through the forest. In about five seconds, we were standing in Bella's bedroom. I dropped her, kind of hard, onto the bed, but I just had to get away from her. The scent she gave off was way to strong for me to be able to stay here.

"Never say a word to anyone about this. Do you understand?" I growled. I hadn't meant to growl, but I had to go. She nodded, and I jumped out of the window, and started running, and I didn't stop until I reached my house.

"ALICE!" I roared, not wanting to wait to find her. Within a few seconds, she was standing in front of me with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Why would you make me go there?!" I shouted. She backed up a few steps, and started stammering.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I just seen you two...looking so perfect with each other. I'm sorry," She turned away from me, "I didn't know what she smelt like."I walked to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I shouldn't be angry, you brought me to the greatest thing, that will hopefully be in my life. Thank you." With that, I retreated to my room, to try and relax for the long night waiting for me.

After a very long night, it was finally time to get up, and go to school. I got up, and got around, taking my time to make sure I looked extra good today, for Bella.

Yelling a quick goodbye to Esme, I ran out to my Volvo, and took off out of the driveway. At the end, I remembered that the others didn't have a car, so I sped back and got them.

"Edward, what is going on with you, man?" Emmett almost yelled at me, as he climbed into the back seat. Rosalie and Alice followed him, and Jasper got into the passenger seat next to me.

"He's in love." Alice pipped up. I sped from the driveway again, feeling every body's eyes on me.

"Are you going to explain this to us, Edward?" Rosalie asked quietly, "Or will we have to beat you up?" She grinned.

'Edward, please...you're killing me with all the love emotions coming from you,' Jasper thought towards me. I nodded in his direction and started in.

"Her name is Bella, an-"

"Bella Swan?!" Rosalie shouted. 'What the hell do you think you're doing Edward!?! She's a human!' Her thoughts were like daggers to my mind.

"I don't know, Rose. I just know that her and I were meant for each other, I can feel it within me. Alice had a vision of us!" I accused. Before anyone could say anything else, we arrived at school. I parked on the opposite end of Bella's truck, that just pulled in.

"Bye, guys. Cya." I ran over to Bella's truck, where she was wiping her face. She looked likes he was crying. Once she looked up at me, she started babbling.

"You were just a dream" I smiled

"What's wrong, Bella? Why are you crying?" Something wasn't right, and I could sense it. She turned away from me, wiping her eyes.

"I'm not, my eyes are just watering. I have to get to first period." She started walking away from me, but I easily caught up with her. I gently grabbed her shoulders, and turned her around to face me.

"I wish that you would tell me, Bella. I know you don't know me, but you can tell me." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Who are you?" She asked just as the tardy bell went off. We were the only people in the parking lot.

"My name doesn't matter right now. All that matters is why you are crying." I looked into her eyes, hoping to make het trust me.

"I have to go." She started to pull away from me, and walk to class. I follwed her more.

"Why don't you trust me?" She stopped and spun around to look at me.

"Well I don't excatly know you,"Her eyes started to water a bit, "Now if you would leave me alone, I have to get to biology." I smiled, and said,

"I have biology too, Bella. We're in the same class." How could I not have realized that this beautiful creature was sitting a few feet away from me, for a whole two months.

We walked to the class room, and to my great delight, there was only one table open, so Bella and I would have to sit next to each other. We sat down, and I whispered,

"Please talk to me." She shook her head no, so I stayed quiet for the rest of class. When the bell rang, she practically sprinted from the room, and I went my own way. All throughout the rest of the day, Bella kept popping up in my mind, and I couldn't make her leave.

At lunch, I kept glancing at her, hoping that she would look at me. She never did. After lunch, I went to the most annoying class, math. I got situated in my seat, and looked up. Bella walked through the door. I smiled eternally. She pulled out her seat, and moved it to the far side of the table.

'Eddie, you gotta do somthin,' Emmett's thoughts screamed in my head. He was in the front of the class. I decided a note would be the best way.

(_Bella, **Edward)**_

**_Please let me help you._**

She quickly wrote back;

_Why do you want to help me so bad?_ I didn't really have a good answer for that, so I just repeated her.

_**I'm not sure. I guess it's kind of how you were pulled to me last night. Can we hang out tonight after school? **_

_I'm not allowed to hango ut with people after school, I'm sorry_.

**_Can I come over tonight? When....he is gone? I'll explain everything, only if..._**

_If what?_

_**You'll please tell me whats going on.**_

She sighed, and I looked up at her, and smiled. Nodding once, my smile grew bigger. With that, the final bell rang. I couldn't wait until that monster that she calls Father would be asleep.

**longest chapter EVER written by me =] review please?**


	5. IMPORTANT AN THAT U MUST READ ASAP

**OME. i'm so sorry that i havnt updated in almost forever! so much stuff has been goin on. from my "best friend" stoped talking to me, and christmas, and a few parties here and there, and new years eve*HAPPY 09' BTWW** i feel insanley horrible for not updating!!!i'm sooo sorrry*hangs head in shame* i promise i'll try to update ASAP,but i'm nto sure when thats going to be seeing as though i have like a boat load of homework to do before monday =] fun right? not. well again, i'm sooooooooooo incredibly sorry. asap, promise**

**3 you all**

**thank you so much for being "faithful" readers. if thats what you call it. **

**oooo andd my sisters pregnet and i seen the ultra sound =DDDd i'm so excited. on January 20, she finds out what it is so i'm like super excited =] **

**hope you all had veryy awesome holidays, and i'm sorry once again. i'm a very bad updater. so the nxt chapter, hopefully will be good =] **

**sorry =[**

**ok, gonna go now.**


	6. Hidden

**sorry it's taken me so long to update this. i've rewritten it about 20 times. please plese review.**

**on january 20th i get to find out what my sister is having. an neice/nephew!! wooo i'm excited. soo gimme some love in form of reviesw**

**guess what i got for christmas!? the rights to twilight....right. not =] wel lthanks for reading.....**

**EPOV**

I walked out towards my car, where my family was awaiting me. They were standing around, casually, talking to one another, waiting for me.

'Edward, will you hurry up? I don't feel like being here much longer,' Rose thought to me in her head. She can be so finicky sometimes. Everything has to be HER way, or its no way. It actually gets very annoying sometimes, because when someone is in an argument with her, she has to be right. Rosalie never lets anyone else have their say in the matter. I would never say any of that to her though, she might dye my hair. I stepped up the pace a little, just in time to hear Alice say,

"…won't be home tonight." I looked at her, as I unlocked the doors, and popped the trunk so we all could put our backpacks in it.

"What took you so long?" Rosalie yelled at me as she climbed into the back seat. Emmett and Jasper followed suit.

"I was in class, Rosalie." I stated, as I sat down in the drivers seat. Alice plopped herself into the passengers seat.

"Who won't be home tonight, Alice?"I asked as I started the car, and began driving from the parking lot. Glancing over at her, I saw a small smile playing across her lips.

"I don't know, Edward. How was that big math test today, Jasper?" She quickly changed the subject.

'Edward, what's going on with her?' Jasper asked me mental. I shrugged my shoulders, and sped towards the house. Jasper answered her, but asked her a question in return.

"Alice honey, who won't be home tonight?" He asked her in his sweetest voice. I knew that she wouldn't be able to resist it.

"Edward" She sighed. Everyone looked at me, with wondering eyes.

"What's going on, bro?" Emmett whispered, "Where are you going?" I sighed, and told them how Bella agreed to talk to me tonight, after Charlie fell asleep.

"You're going over there right after you drop us off," Alice stated matter-of-factly, "Don't take your car, just run." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?! I had a vision!" She cried. Everyone started laughing, as we pulled up to the house. Everyone jumped out, including me, seeing as though Alice told me not to take my car.

"I guess I'll see you all tomorrow?" I asked. Alice bobbed her head up and down so fast, I hardly seen it. She ran up to me, and squeezed my waist.

"Good luck, Edward, you're going to need it." With that, she took off towards the house, following everyone else. I turned and ran towards Bella's house. Just as I got there, she was pulling into the drive way. The cruiser wasn't sitting near the house, which meant that Charlie wouldn't be home for a while. Drinking himself away at the local bar. Bella still hasn't told me what was going on, even though I already knew. Charlie beat Bella. I just couldn't wrap my mind around why anyone would do that to their only child. He brought so much pain to her, I hated him. I've never met him, but I hated him. I wanted to strangle him, to make him feel what Bella feels every time that he lays a hand on her. I wanted him to feel pain, and feel lost. In my opinion, the most horrible thing that you could ever do is hit your children. Hearing a door slam, I emerged from my rant inside my head. I looked up to see Bella grabbing her bag from the back of the truck. I quickly ran up to her, and grabbed it away from her.

"What th-"She stammered. I guess that she didn't hear me come up.

"Hi." I said simpliy. Smiling at her, she responded,

"How did you get here so fast?" She seemed as though she was flustered.

"I don't know, I guess that I'm part ninja." She giggled. Her laugh sounded like wind chimes.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Would your father mind?" I knew he wasn't here, but I didn't want her to get in more trouble.

"No, he's not even home, and hopefully he won't be home tonight." Bella started towards the house, with me to her left. Within two feet of the door, she stopped, and spun around to face me.

"What's your name?" I guess that I forgot to tell her what my name was, how stupid of me.

"Edward" I chuckled inwardly. She nodded, and stepped into the house. It was small, but homey. With a little living room to the left, and a kitchen with bright yellow cabinets to the right, the stairs were straight in front of us. We started up them, towards her room.

"Nice house, Bella." I wasn't just being nice, the house was very nice. Bella blushed a vibrant beautiful red.

"Thanks." She sat down at the head of her bed, and motioned for me to sit at the foot of the bed. I got comfortable, and smiled to Bella.

"Uh…how did you know where I lived?" It seemed like I was making her very flustered. I wasn't sure why that was, but I was going to figure it out.

"Everyone knows where Chief Swan lives." She nodded, and started playing with her hair. I sat there wondering how I could get Charlie to stop hitting her. I could kill him, but then Bella would never talk to me again. I couldn't call the cops, because...well he was the cops.

"Bella, is something on your mind?"

"Uh...no...I'm fine." She muttered. Something was going on with her, so I just kept staring at her, trying to make her tell me. It was starting to make me really mad, I couldn't hear what she was thinking. There was never anyone that I couldn't read their minds; not one person. Except for Bella. "Really, Edward, I'm fine." I smiled at her. She was such a bad liar. I could tell that something was wrong, but I didn't want to say anything to push her farther away from me.

"Would you like to play a game?" I asked her quietly.

"What kind of game?"

"I ask you a question, and then you ask me a question. Is that okay?" She nodded, so I continued, "Is it alright if I go first?" She nodded again, and I smiled. "What is your favorite color?"

"Blue." She responded, a little taken aback by my question. I didn't want to scare her away, so I started with something easy.

"Really? Mine too." She blushed again. Her face was so beautiful, and even when she blushed she was extremely beautiful.

"How old are you?" Oh no. Not that question. I hated that question, because that might mean that I would have to tell her I'm a vampire right now, which I defiantly wasn't ready for, so I just responded with the truth.

"17. how long have you lived in Forks?" Changing the subject as fast as I could might be the only way to escape that question.

"About two months. Why did you change the subject so quickly?" I looked at her, and felt my eyes grow darker.

"Age is a very touchy subject with me, Bella." I whispered. She looked at me, and I just continued, "Why don't you like your dad?"

'If my supper isn't on the table when I get home, that girl is going to get it. I need to go buy more beer.' I heard Charlie's voice in my head.

"When I first moved here, something…really bad happened..." I looked at her, but only said,

"Bella, what happened?" She was just about to say something, when a car door slammed shut.

"BELLA, WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!" It was Charlie. Bella looked so frightened, so scared, and she pointed towards the closet. I nodded, and mouthed the words, 'We'll talk later.' I got into the closet just as the door opened. I could smell the booze on him; this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hello, Bella!" He shouted from the door. He closed the distance between them in a few short strides, "Why aren't you cooking my supper?" He slapped her across the face, and my fists tightened. Bella was sent spiraling across the floor, landing against the wall closest to the closet. I controlled myself as much as I could. Clenching my fists, and biting my lip, so I wouldn't kill him right here and now, I watched what was going on.

"I...just got home. Had to stay after school…extra help." She mumbled. My heart was breaking for her, to see her in so much pain. I couldn't stand it.

"LIAR!" His foot landed a solid kick straight to her ribs. She whimpered and started to get up, but he just kicked her back down again. I could hear the tears falling from her eyes. I was screaming inside my head. "Did I say that you could get up girl?" She shook her head and laid back down. Charlie grabbed Bella by the hair, and picked her up more than six inches off the ground. My fingernails were digging into my hands so hard, that if I could bleed, I would be.

She whimpered again, and my heart broke even more.

"Now get down there, and fix me my supper, so I can leave again." She nodded, and Charlie threw her to the ground. With a final kick, he left Bella whimpering on the ground. I hated just sitting around not being able to do anything. Stepping out of the closet, I walked to Bella, and knelt down beside her. I placed a hand on her cheek, which made her stop whimpering. She had a solid hand print on the left side of her face, and a small cut in her head from getting thrown to the floor. I would bet any amount of money that her ribs were bruised.

"Bella…"

"Edward, I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow…unless…"

"I'll hide in your closet until he's sleeping. Be safe, Bella." With that she was gone. I walked back to the closet, and sat down. Putting my head on my knees, I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed the only number who could help me.

Carlisle.

"Edward?" He asked.

"Carlisle, I don't know what to do."

"What's going on, Edward."

"It's Bella."

"What's going on, Edward?" He asked again.

"He hits her, he beats her." I sobbed quietly.

"I know, son."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing, until she wants to be helped." I heard the water shutting off from the shower, and said,

"Carlisle, I have to go, okay? I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Are you coming home tonight," He asked.

"Not tonight, I need to stay with Bella."

"I understand, son. Good luck." With that, he was gone. I got out of the closet and went to sit down in the rocking chair that was sitting in the corner. I picked up a book that was sitting on the dresser. It was one that I was very familiar, so I began reading until Bella came back into the room.

"Any good?" She asked and then laid down on her bed. I looked up at her, and smiled, trying to reassure her that everything would be just fine. I stood up and walked to her bed, and sat down next to her. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"What's going on, Bella?" I asked quietly.

"Oh that? It was nothing." She lied. Bella was a horrible liar, but that didn't matter right now. I scoped her up into my arms. It felt so right to have her in my arms,

"You don't have to say anything tonight, if you don't want." She shook her head no, and laid it against my chest. In the little time that we have spent together, I felt like I could control myself. Her smell still haunted me, but it wasn't as horrible. We've only spent a little while together, but from what Alice said, we were meant for each other. I could feel it, but I didn't want to say anything.

"Can I ask you something?" Her voice broke me out of my trance.

"Yes, Bella, anything."

"Why are you here? And why are you treating me so good? You barely know me." I sucked in a breath, and answered as truthfully as I could at the moment.

"I just have a feeling that...you and I are supposed to be friends." I said. She yawned.

"Time for bed, Bella." I slipped her beneath the covers, and then laid down next to her.

"May I ask you something?" She nodded. I needed to get this out, as soon as I could, or else I would chicken out. I hoped that the answer would be in my favor, and she wouldn't be scared away. I would tell her I was a vampire soon, "Will you be my girlfriend?" She was quiet for a moment, but then looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes, and nodded. I smiled ecstatically. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, I said,

"Good night, my love." She fell into a deep sleep, and I just laid there and watched her.

"Edward…" She mumbled a few times throughout the night. I put my arms around her, and hugged her tight to my chest, vowing to never let her go.

**--------NEXT DAY------**

**BPOV**

I awoke to an empty bed. Edward was no where to be seen. I rolled over to look at the clock, only to roll on a piece of paper. In an elegant script, a note to me was written.

Bella,

I had to go home to change, and see my family. I'll be back to pick you up for school at seven thirty. I know that we are moving fast, and I'm sorry if that's bothering you. I just feel a real connection to you that I have never felt with anyone else, ever. Please forgive me for asking you to be my girlfriend only days after we met. If you feel like we are indeed moving to fast, then you don't have to continue being my girlfriend, but if you like where we're at, and like where we're headed, like I do, then will you go on a date with me tonight? I have something I need to tell you, that's kind of important about myself, and my family.

Edward

I reread the note over and over again. Of course I wanted to be his girlfriend. Yes, we were moving a bit to fast, but that was alright, for now. As long as he didn't try...anything, we would be fine for a very long time. I really liked Edward. There was something inside of me, that I wouldn't be able to explain to anyone, on how I felt about him. Something inside of me was telling me that I should be with him, and I should go on that date tonight with him, and listen to what he has to say. I would listen to him forever if I could.

Climbing out of bed, I felt the bruises on my ribs. They hurt so bad, I could barely walk, but I did anyway. I grabbed my clothes, and quickly put them on. Running a brush through my hair, I looked out the window to see that the cruiser was gone, and in its place was a silver Volvo. I looked at the clock and it was seven thirty. I gasped, and grabbed my back pack, and raced down the stairs and out to him. I stopped right in front of him, and he smiled.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning, Edward." He stepped forward and hugged me tightly to his chest, and then released me, walking over to the passenger's door, and opening it for me.

"Thank you." I got in and he walked around the car to the other side, and got in.

"Did you sleep well?" HE asked as he started the car, and drove out of the driveway. I nodded.

"I got your note." He raised his eyebrows, inviting me to go on, "The answer is yes, and I think that we're going fast, but I'm defiantly okay with it. I want to be your girlfriend, and I would love to go on a date with you." He smiled, and all of a sudden we were at school. We stepped out of the car, and just looked at each other. He walked around the car semi-awkwardly, and hugged me again.

"I'll see you at lunch, love. Our date is at 5'o clock." I nodded, and he went his own way, and I went mine. Only a few hours until I would see him again, and only ten hours until we would be on our first date.

I was ecstatic.

**review.. mew hat you think**


	7. Disbelief

**heres another chapter TODAY =D woo go me. i thin kthat 2 chapters in 1 day deserves lots and lots of reviews. =D thanks to prettibunn13 and poisionedbirth for all the great ideas on what to do with this chapter =D **

**please review...because this is THE longest chapter i have EVER written =D**

**BPOV**

After school, I was hoping to see Edward in the parking lot, but he, or his family, were nowhere to be found. I shrugged my shoulders and headed towards my truck. Climbing in, I felt someone staring at me. I turned around to see, but nobody was there. I shrugged once again, and started up the truck. Pulling out of the parking lot, my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the screen, and it was my second favorite person in the whole world.

"MOM!" I almost shouted in the phone. I haven't talked to my mother in almost a month. She had been on the road with Phil.

"Hello, honey. How are you doing?"

"I'm actually pretty good, Mom. How are you?" I just couldn't stop smiling. Holding my phone between my ear and shoulder, I kept driving.

"I'm fantastic. Phil is doing great too!" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well that's good to hear."

"How is Charlie treating you?" She finally asked it.

"Fine, Mom. Just great." I lied to my mother. Luckily she couldn't see my eyes, or I knew my lie would have been caught.

"Well, honey, I have to go okay? I just wanted to call you to make sure you were okay. I love you," Tears sprung to my eyes.

"I love you too, Mom. Bye" I heard the phone shut off on her end, and I did the same. I quickly wiped away the tears from my eyes, and continued on towards my house. When I pulled in, there was a yellow Porsche sitting in the driveway. I pulled in, and gently shut the door, and headed towards the house. I stopped by the yellow car, to see if anyone was sitting in it, and nobody was. I was stumped, so I walked into the house, only to be bombarded by a very short, pixie like girl, with black spiky hair.

"Oh Bella! I'm so glad you're home. We have so much to do before your date tonight." She hugged me tighter. I looked down only to see Edwards sister. I've seen her around school, but I never knew her name.

"Who are you? I…I mean I know that you're Edwards sister, but what is your name, and why are you in my house? Who let you in?" I managed to spit out.

"Oh! I'm sorry," She let go of me, and took a few steps back, "My name is Alice. I'm in your house because I need to help you get ready. You left the door unlocked, so I let myself in." I looked her up and down, to see what I was in for.

"All the stuff that I brought is up in your room." I sighed, and started walking up to my room. Alice followed me, talking a mile a minute. I couldn't keep up with half of what she was saying, but I just nodded when I should, and mhmed a few times. Once we reached my room, she jumped in front of me, and told me to shut my eyes. So I did as I was told, and she led me into the room.

"Okay, Bella! Open your eyes!" I opened them, only to want to close them again. It looked like a department store had thrown up in my room.

"Alice, what did you do?"

"I just brought some stuff over that we could use to make you even more beautiful." She smiled, and pulled me to a chair that she brought too. Pushing me down, she started playing with my hair and makeup.

"I could have done this myself, you know." I stated. She giggled like a little girl, but didn't say anything. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke.

"We're going to be great friends." I looked up at her, and gave her a look of pure confusion.

"How do you know, Alice?" I didn't want to sound mean, but that's what it came out to be, "I'm sorry, that didn't come out very nice." Alice smiled, and simply stated,

"I just have a very good feeling about you and me." I nodded, and let her finish her work. I sat still, letting her pull, and apply make up. When she was done, she made me stand up, with my back to the mirror.

"Why can't I see what I look like, Alice?" I questioned.

"Because you can't see until you're dressed, because it would just ruin everything." She laughed a small laugh, and turned to the bed, where stacks of garment boxes stood two feet high. She picked out one, and pulled out a beautiful blue dress. It was a royal blue, mid-knee length, with sequins along the hem at the bottom. In one word, it was gorgeous. I gasped, and my hand flew over my mouth. Alice spun around, with a look of pure hurt on her face.

"You don't like it, do you?" She accused me. I vigorously shook my head no.

"Alice. I love it! It's beautiful." Her hurt instantly vanished into a huge grin. She put the dress down, and came running over to hug me. He little arms wrapped around my waist, and I wrapped mine around her shoulders.

"Thank you for doing all of this, Alice." I whispered.

"You're very welcome, Bella. In the next few months, you'll learn that I love to shop, and love to do make-over's."

"And in the next few months, you'll learn that I hate to shop, and I don't like to get make over's." She giggled, and nodded, pulling away from me, and walking back to the bed, and picked up the dress.

"Come on, Bella. Put this on." I took the dress from her, and slipped it on. To my utter amazement, it fit perfectly. Alice came over and touched up my hair and make up before she spun me around to face the mirror.

"Ta Da!" She shouted. The figure standing in the mirror looking back at me was a stranger. The only recognizable thing was the brown eyes staring back at me.

"Alice… Who is that?" I whispered. She squealed and hugged me tighter than I ever known possible.

"That's you, silly! Now let's go down stairs, it's almost 5 'o'clock, Edward will be here soon." She reached down, and fixed my shoes. Stilettos to my utter dismay, hopefully Edward would help me. Alice led me down the stairs, and made me sit in the living room. In about 5 minutes, Edward was knocking on the door, and Alice let him in.

"Is Bella ready?" I heard his velvet voice ask.

"Of course she is, and she looks amazing, if I do say so myself," Alice beamed. She led him into the living room, to where I was awaiting him. He walked in wearing a very nice pair of dress pants, and a button up shirt, that hugged his muscles in every right place. He looked at me and stopped dead in his tracks.

"You don't like it, do you?" I asked, almost in tears. I turned towards the stairs, but a strong hand caught my upper arm. I heard the door shut, and an engine drive away. Alice left. He turned me around to face him.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." I looked into his eyes, to see that they were filled with truth. I leaned into his arms, and he hugged me tight to his chest.

"Let's go get in the car," He whispered. I nodded, and let him lead me outside. He opened the door for me, and then went around getting in on his side. We started driving out of Forks, at a very fast speed. I didn't say anything, but was secretly holding the door handle, just in case.

"Where are we going?" I asked after about a half a hour in the car.

"A family friend owns this little Italian restaurant in Seattle.." He answered. I nodded, and looked out the window, but then it clicked with me.

"Seattle?!" I almost shouted. He chuckled and nodded. I leaned over to look at the speedometer, only to quickly sit back and pull my seatbelt a little tighter.

"Bella, is something wrong?" He asked quietly. He must have noticed my little freak out.

"Edward, you're going over 100 miles per hour. I'm just a little scared." I admitted. He chuckled.

"Don't you want to get there, have a nice dinner, hear what I have to say, and get home before eleven, tonight?" He laughed. I let out a nervous laugh, and continued to look out the window.

"Bella, will you please tell me what happened with your dad when you first moved here?" His voice cracked through my mind.

"Do I have to?" I questioned back. I wasn't in the mood to talk about this right now, but I knew that I would have to.

"Please Bella?" He almost begged. I sighed and threw myself into the story.

"Well, I first moved here so that my mother could travel with her husband, Phil. He is a minor league baseball coach. Renee, my mother, wanted so badly to travel with him, but felt compelled to stay home with me." I sighed again. "So, I decided to move up here to Forks to try my hand at living with Charlie. Little did I know that Charlie had turned into a drunk, abusive person since the last time I saw him. After I got off the plane, to find him waiting there for me. I wasn't surprised, because that's what we had talked about. When I got into the car, there were beer cans everywhere, and it reeked of pee and beer. After driving for about 20 minutes, he slapped me. I started crying, and he hit me again. He told me that if I didn't stop crying, he'd kill me. I instantly shut up. Once we got home, he pulled me up the stairs by my hair," I paused to wipe the tears from under my eyes, and sighed, "and then he threw me on the bed, and stole my innocence. Ever since then, he's hit me on a daily basis, and I don't know how to escape it. I'm so scared to be home, I'm scared to be alone with him." I finished my story with tears streaming down my face.

"Bella wha-"He started but I cut him off.

"I never should have said anything, because now you're going to feel sorry for me." I sobbed. Edward pulled the car over to the side of the road, and let the engine idle. He undid his seat belt, and moved under me, so that I was sitting in his lap. I started sobbing, and he just hugged me tighter.

"Shhh…Bella, it will be okay." He hugged tighter, and continued, "I'll never let anyone hurt you again." My sobs silenced and I looked up at him.

"Thank you, Edward. If you just want to take me home so you don't have to deal with me, that's fine."

"No, Bella, we have a date, and you are my girlfriend." He hugged me once more before returning me to the seat, and himself to his seat.

"Are you going to be okay, Bella?" He asked me quietly as he began to drive again. I nodded, and leaned my head back on the headrest. Before I knew it, we were in Seattle

"We're here Bella." Edward walked around the car to open my door for me. I looked at the restaurant, and was in awe.

"Edward, this place is beautiful." I gushed. He smiled, took my hand, and led me inside. Everything in there looked authentic, as though it was shipped straight from Italy. Edward whispered something into the hostess ear, and she led us towards the back of the restaurant. There was a small, two person booth with candles, beautiful glasses, and menus. I was silent as we sat down.

"Bella, is everything alright?" Edward asked me. I shook my head no as I scanned over the menu. Everything was really expensive, and I wasn't sure if I had enough money to pay for this. Edward must have sensed what was going through my head, because he said,

"Bella, don't worry about paying. I'll get it." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded, and looked over the menu. It didn't look like he was really seeing what was there, just kind of staring. The waitress came to our table, giving Edward googliy eyes. I could have punched her.

"Do ya'll know what you want?" She asked in a fake southern accent. I stifled a laugh, and she turned to me and glared. Edward shook his head, as though he was holding back laughter also.

"Nothing for me, but my girlfriend would like…" He looked at me, "Bella, what do you want to eat?" From the moment that the word girlfriend escaped Edward's lips, the waitress sent hate daggers at me.

"I think that I'll just have some chicken Alfred, please?" I gave her my best smile, and then I smiled at Edward. He smiled back, and looked up to the waitress.

"That will be all, thank you." She glared at me once more before she said,

"I'll be right back with ya'lls water." Edward nodded, and she walked away.

"Wow." Was all that I was able to mutter out. Edward chuckled, and looked at me with a weird look.

"Aren't you wondering why I didn't order anything?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, but I decided it best if I just didn't say anything right at the moment." He nodded, and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, I have something very important to tell you about my family, and myself."

"You aren't all serial killers are you?" I joked, but he looked at me solemnly.

"No, Bella. We are not serial killers." He almost laughed, "It's something worse than that."

"What can be worse than a serial killer?" I asked aloud. He hung his head, so I had to strain to hear him.

"Vampire." I was taken a bit aback by this answer. Vampires aren't real. They're just mythical creatures, from books, and movies and stuff.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"My family and I are vampires."

"Why am I not dead yet?" I asked him quietly.

"We're vegetarians."

"Vegetarian vampires? What is that?"

"We don't drink human blood, only animal. Every thing has a different scent to us. Each human is a little different, just as each animal has its own smell." The waitress came back with my food, and set it down in front of me.

"Are ya sure you won't have somethin' darlin'?" She asked Edward. Without taking his eyes off of me, he responded,

"Yes ma'me. Thank you." With that she left the table.

"Why is there a fake southern girl at an Italian restaurant?" I asked Edward, hoping to change the subject.

"She's the owner's daughter," I almost chocked on my chicken,

"Oh, oh I'm sorry." He chuckled, and said,

"Bella, please stop changing the subject, this is something that we need to talk about." I nodded and let him continue.

"Some of us vampires have special abilities."

"What do you mean, Edward?"

"I can read peoples minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can control emotions." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What am I thinking right now?" I tested him.

"That's another thing...I can't seem to read your mind. There's like a wall that won't let me in. It drives me crazy how I can read everyone else's minds, but the person whose mind I desperately need to read, I can't." I looked at him in amazement, but didn't say anything, "Bella…"

"Just give me a few minutes to process this, please?" I asked and he nodded. I kept playing our conversation over and over in my head. My boyfriend, the person who I felt the most connection to than I've ever felt, was a vampire, an odd vampire at that.

"Are there more of you?" I asked. He nodded.

"There is a clan in Alaska that is just like us, but there are others all around the world." I nodded once again.

"Is that why your eyes are golden, and you're pale and cold?" He laughed and nodded. I sat back from my pasta, and took everything in.

"You…and your family…you're vampires…?" He nodded, and let me continued, "Vegetarian vampires…there are more of your kind…and others who drink human blood…?" He nodded again.

"Thank you, Edward." I leaned over and hugged him.

"For what?" he asked me after I let him go.

"For being completely honest with me. You could have just went on lying ,and saying that you were just different, but you told me the truth." He smiled his crooked smile, and responded,

"You told me the truth, and I just thought I should return the favor." I smiled at him.

"I think that we're moving a little to fast, Edward." He nodded.

"I do too, but does this mean that you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore?" He asked with a sad tone in his voice.

"No, no. I want to remain your girlfriend, but let's just not flaunt it just yet. Is that okay?" He smiled once again.

"Yes, Bella it is. That is perfectly fine with me." He took my hand in his. "Are you done with your pasta?" He asked. I nodded, and he motioned for the waitress to come take it away.

"Would you be so kind as to bring us the check?"

"Yes, sir, I sure will." She sauntered away, and left Edward and I alone. He just kept looking at me. When she came back, I seen that there was more than just the bill written down.

"Make sure you call me," She demaded. Edward being the gentleman he is, said

"You'll have to ask my girlfriend if it's okay if I call another woman." She looked to me with begging eyes. I looked to Edward, and he shook his head no. I smiled and said,

"No, I don't want him calling you, he is mine and nobody elses." She huffed and walked away,a nd Edward and I erupted in laughter. He stood up, took my hand, and led me towards the door. Once inside the car, we were on our way. We were silent for a long while until Edward broke the silence.

"Do you remember that game that we were playing the other night?" I nodded and he continued, "Would you like to finish it?"

"Only if I can go first." We both laughed.

"Alright, Bella, go ahead."

"What is your favorite animal?"

"Moutian lion," He responded without hesitation.

"Sounds…yummy." He laughed a little.

"Why didn't you run out of the restaurant when I told you that I was a vampire?" He asked.

"Well first off, I didn't have a ride back home, and we're in Seattle, and on the second hand, I don't really care. That came out wrong. I care, but I don't care what you are. Maybe someday, I can be just like you." He took a big intake of breath, and I knew that I Had hit a nerve.

"Never will I make you the monster that I am, Bella."

"Alright, we can talk about it later." He growled so I dropped it. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride home. It wasn't an akward silence, but a nice one. When we got to my house, the cruiser was still nowhere to be seen. I thanked God for that. Edward walked me to the door, and hugged me tight to his chest.

"Bella, if Charlie comes home, please call me. My number is in your phone." He smiled and I nodded. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. Slowly leaning down, his lips gradually touched mine softly. I smiled even when they left.

"Would you like to come over tomorrow night and meet the rest of my family?" I nodded, and he hugged me one more time.

"I would love to."

"I'll pick you up for school tomrow, if you'd like."

"I'd like that a lot." He hugged me one more time, and then said,

"Good bye my love, be safe." He walked to his car, and pulled out of the driveway. As he drove away, the cruiser pulled in.

**reviewwwww do it. you know you want to. =D just push the little review button, write somethin either good or bad, hopefully good, and then click the button =D **

**thanks guys**


	8. Blood

**wow, its been along time since i've updated, and i'm VERY sorry about that. stupid math teacher has me doin so much homework its insane. well i hope you enjoy this. it's kind of uh..bad? i dont knwo. **

**still dont own twilight.**

**BPOV**

As the cruiser pulled in, my heart stopped. I started looking fanticly through my purse for my keys, so I could run. They were no where to be found. Right as my hand brushed them, a hard grip was upon my upper arm.

"Bella, where were you tonight?" Charlie slurred. He opened the door, and shoved me inside. Locking the door behind him, he turned to me. "Are you going to answer me, girl?" He shouted.

"I was with...my friend...Edward." I stammered, trying to make my way to the stairs. I was walking backwards, and my feet got jumbled up in themselves. I tripped and fell, hitting my head on the stairs. Charlie came to me, and grabbed me up by the hair, pulling me off the stairs.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, where were you tonight? If you don't answer me, I'll slap you." The smell of booze flowed from his mouth.

"I was with Edward, Dad." I cried. He slapped me harder than I have ever been slapped before. Tears sprung to my eyes, and he slapped me again.

"Now, Bella, you better answer me correctly," He slurred.

"I am." I stated. Another resounding slap.

"Shut up! You no good for nothing piece of crap!" Throwing me down, I hit my ribs on the table. I laid there in a crumpled heap. He sent a square kick to the ribs, and i felt at least two crack. A few more kicks, and a stomp to the wrist. I screamed, and he kicked me again.

"Please, stop," I whispered.

"Stop? Oh, HELL no!" He punched me in the face, and continued punching me. All I could do was just lay there and take the punches as they came. After what seemed like forever, he stopped. I opened my swollen eyes, so see him stand up. I felt him picking me up, and carrying me. In a few minutes, I was laid down on something soft. Not my bed, but his.

"Now, Bella, if you don't corroporate with me, I'll kill you. Understand?" He whispered, un-doing his pants. I nodded, and whimpered. Slipping down his boxers, he smiled at me. Not a nice daddy smile, but a creepy killer smile. He shoved my dress up, all the way past my head, and ripped off my bra and panties. I was completely exposed. Holding my hands above my hand, he started raping me. I tried to scream but it was no good. I just laid there and took it, with tears streaming down my face. He pulled out just before he was "done". He sighed in contentment.

"That's a good Belly." He said, slipping my dress back over my head. Lifting me up, he took me back out to the front hall. Standing me up on my feet, he slapped me again. Another round of slaps came for almost an hour. I could feel small streams of blood start to cover my body. A few more punches, and he was done. With one final shove, I fell back on the stairs. Laying there in a crumpled mess, he left, slamming the door on the way out. I laid there crying and sobbing for what seemed like forever. I heard my phone start to go off from my purse. I crawled over to where it was thrown. I grabbed the phone, and looked at the number on the screen.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Bella! What's going on?" He said worriedly through the phone.

"Help me." With those final words, everything went black.

**_---EPOV---_**

I dropped Bella off at her house, and gave her a good night kiss. As I was pulling away, I didn't see the cruiser pull in. All that I could notice was the warmth that Bella's lips left on mine. I raced home so that I could talk to Alice.

Once home, I ran, at vampire speed, into the house.

"Alice!" I shouted in joy. Before I knew it, therer was a pixie standing a few feet in front of me.

"Edward!" She shouted back in the same joyous tone. I smiled at her, and she started jumping up and down.

"I knew it! I knew everything would turn out GREAT!" She hugged me tightly, and then backed off. "Did you too have a good time?" She asked politely.

"Let's go sit down, and talk." I suggested. She nodded her pixie like head, and lead the way towards the living room. Alice sat cross-legged on the end of the couch, and I sat on the other.

"Tell me, EVERYTHING." She said excitedly. Before I knew it, I was at the part where I kissed Bella. Alice was doing every thing that she could to not bounce around.

"Ohh Edward! That is so gr-" She froze. Her eyes went blank. She was having a vision.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked quietly. After a few moments, she snapped out of it.

"Edward...call Bella." She commanded. I nodded, and reached for my phone. Hitting the speed dial number 1, she didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Edward?" Bella's voice cracked. Something was wrong. Charlie!

"Bella, what's going on?" I almost shouted at her. Something was terribly wrong, I could feel it.

"Help me." The line went dead. I turned to Alice.

"Alice, what's going on?" I whispered. She looked as though she could cry.

"He...almost..."She couldn't finish, she was too choked up. I walked to her, and hugged her tightly to my chest. "I didn't see it...before it happened. I'm so sorry, Edward. It's all my fault."

"No, Alice. It's not. He's a horrible person. I have to go over there." I let her go, and started towards the door.

"Take Carlisle with you," She called after me. I turned to her, with a confused look on my face.

"Blood." With that, she ran from the house.

"Carlisle," I called. I wasn't sure where he was. Before I knew it, he was standing in front of me.

"What is it, son?"

"Bella, she's hurt. Will you come with me? Alice said there was blood," Everything flew out of my mouth at the same time.

"Of course, let's go." With that, we were out to my Volvo, Carlisle in the drivers seat.

"Where too?"

"Bella's house. Hurry." He nodded, and floored it. We reached Bella's house in about three minutes. I threw open my door, and raced to the house, with Carlisle right on my heels. Opening the door, the scent of Bella's blood hit me stronger than Emmett ever wished he could have.

"Carlisle..." I started. He stopped me.

"Go, Edward. I understand, she'll understand. I'll help her. Just go home, but please leave the car." I nodded, and ran right back out the front door. I ran all the way until I was on the front porch. I fell to my knees, and let out gut wrenching sobs. No tears were flowing, of course, but I just knelt there and sobbed. After about five seconds, the door opened, and Emmett was standing there.

"What happened?" He quickly came and knelt in front of me. "Bro, what's going on?" The concern was thick in his voice.

"Bella..." I only had to say her name now for them to understand. He helped me to my feet, and led me inside. Setting me down on the sofa, he sat down next to me.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"He beat her, Emmett. She was almost dead. There was so much blood, I couldn't stay. I feel like a coward." I put my head in my hands. Emmett patted me on the shoulder.

"Edward, it's not your fault that you couldn't stay. She's still going to love you. Bella will understand." Sometimes Emmett could be very insightful.

"I feel so useless."

"Is Carlisle with her?" I nodded, "He'll call you." After one more pat to the shoulder, he left me alone with my thoughts.

**_---Carlisle POV----_**

Edward left me alone with Bella. There was so much blood, on the floor, and on her. Quickly walking over to her, I knelt down.

"Bella, can you hear me? It's Carlisle, Edward's father. I'm a doctor." She didn't respond. I felt her pulse, and it was barley there. Pressing into her ribs softly, Bella let out a soft moan.

"Bella, come on Bella, can you hear me?" She moaned again, and tried to roll over. I called out to her once more, and she finally responded.

"Where does it hurt Bella?"

"Everywhere." She whispered faintly.

"Where the most though?" I questioned further. She pointed to both sides of her ribs.

"Can I lift up your dress and check them out?" Bella quickly shook her head no.

"I don't want you to see me naked." She whispered. He must have raped her too.

"What about Alice?" I asked softly. She nodded, so I flipped open my cell phone, and called her.

"Carlisle?" She asked after 1/2 of a ring.

"Will you come over here, and help me...uh..dress Bella? She doesn't want me to see her naked. I presume that he raped her, so she's wearing nothing under the dress."

"I'll be right there."

"Oh, and Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Don't breathe." She hung up, and I did the same.

"Alice is coming to help you, Bella." She nodded, and closed her eyes, "No, you have to stay awake, just until I find out what is wrong." Tears started flowing from her eyes, "Are your ribs broken?" She nodded her head, and then winced. There was a soft knock on the front door, and Alice stepped into the house.

"I'm here." She called. I motioned for her to come to us.

"Go find something comfortable, sweats and a loose t-shirt, for her to wear. Also...the under.." I stammered. Even after being alive for more than three hundred years, it still made me feel a little awkward to talk about women things. Alice nodded, and flew up the stairs. Before I could count to three, she was back.

"Carlisle, please go in the other room, so I can get this done quickly, and leave." I nodded, and left the room. I could hear Bella whimpering, and I cringed. Never once had I hated someone as I hate her father. Someone who could hurt such a sweet girl, should be dead. From what Edward has told me of her, she is nothing but a good child. More whimpering came from the other room, and I tried to zone it out.

"All set, Carlisle." Alice called. I walked back in there, to find Alice almost out the door, and Bella still lying on the ground.

"Go ahead." Alice flew from the house. I hated making my children uncomfortable.

"Bella, may I look at your ribs now?" She nodded without moving. As carefully as I could I lifted the bottom of her shirt. What I found amazed me. Bruises lined all the way from her underarms, down to her hips. Gently pushing in a few spots, Bella cried out in pain, and I could feel the break.

"Bella we have to get you to the hospital." I whispered. I looked up to see if she heard me, but her eyes were closed.

"Bella?" No response. She blacked out again. I lifted her up in to my arms, and walked out of the house, making sure to shut the door.

I gently placed her in the back seat, and got in the drivers, and headed towards the hospital.

**review yah!**


	9. Hospital

**sorry its tken me so long to update. but here it is. thank you so much for all the reviews that everyone has left me! i have never gotten so many reviews on any of my other stories, so thank you so much =] all your reviews keep me writing. thanks alot again**

** i love you all...figurativly of course.**

**still dont own twilightttt woooo**

**EPOV**

After Emmett left, I didn't move. I just stayed there with my thoughts, and silent sobs. If anything happened to Bella, anything at all, there would be dire consequences to pay. The only person, who would be paying those debts, would be Charlie. I just couldn't wrap my head around why someone would hurt Bella like that. What had she ever done to him? Anyone who wanted to lay their hands on their child should be put into jail for ever and a day. I didn't hear when Alice approached, so her voice startled me.

"Edward." I looked up to see her face torn. Her eyes were dark, with no trace of gold left in them.

"How is she?" I whispered. Full volume seemed too loud, too real. I wanted this whole night to be just a night mare. I wanted to go to sleep, and then wake up, and Bella be alright. That could never happen. I would never sleep.

"I don't know, Edward. I had to change her, and then get out of there. The blood was too overwhelming. I don't know how you lasted for the short while that you did. I was almost over taken." I glared at her, and she backed off.

"I failed her, Alice. She might be dead, and it's all my fault." I muttered, throwing my head back into my hands. Alice's arms were around my shoulders in an instant.

"Edward, she's not dead, and with Carlisle helping her, she is not going to die, do you understand me? It wasn't your fault that who you are made it so you couldn't stay with her. Bella is a very understanding girl, she'll forgive you Edward. She will still love you in the morning." She persisted.

"If she's here in the morning," I muttered again.

"Edward, you have to be a little more positive. She is going to be just fine, I promise. I seen that she was alive, and she can't change her mind on that." Alice squeezed my shoulders.

"Can you see when I'll be able to see her?" I asked quietly. Alice took her arms from around me, and sat back on the couch.

"No, but I can call Carlisle." I nodded, and she pulled out her phone. After talking for a few seconds, she looked glum.

"What is it?" I almost shouted. She shrunk back, and responded,

"She's fine, Edward, she is just in surgery. Bella won't be out for a few more hours. He told me tell you to just stay here until he calls." I nodded, and went to my room.

**----3 HOURS LATER----**

I emerged from my room, feeling a little bit better. After listening to music that you couldn't understand the lyrics, because they were getting screamed, my anger was released. The anger towards Charlie, and towards myself, for not being able to help Bella. I walked down stairs slowly, to finish pulling myself together. At the bottom of the stairs, I stopped and listened for the others. All that I could hear was music playing from somewhere upstairs. I turned around, and headed back up. Following the sound of the music, I came upon Jasper's room. I knocked three times before he welcomed me in.

"Hey, Jasper," I said, sitting down on his bed. He looked up from the book that he was reading to give me a look of understanding.

"Calm down, Edward. She's fine. She came out of surgery about twenty minutes ago." He could feel my anguish, and anxiety.

"Why didn't someone come and get me when she woke up?" I whispered. I was almost outraged for not being there when she woke up.

"I said she was out of surgery, she isn't awake yet." Jasper whispered back, "Edward, please don't be angry with any of us. You needed time, and she wasn't awake yet." I put my head in my hands. I heard him shut his book.

"Jasper, why am I here? Why is her blood so appealing to me? Why couldn't I stay with her?" A stream of questions flowed from my mouth. Jasper was the one, besides Carlisle who I could talk to about deep things like this.

"Well, Edward, everyone has had someone whose blood they lusted for. And some of us couldn't control ourselves as well as you do. Bella is very lucky to have you by her side. You're here, because if you weren't neither would Bella. You were overtaken by her blood, which is a normal thing, Edward. I promise." He placed his hand on my shoulder, and kept talking, "Everything is going to be just fine, Bella is going to be perfectly fine, and Charlie is going to get his justice." I looked up at him. His face was sincere. I believed every word that came from his mouth.

"How do you know that she'll be alright, Jasper?" I asked him.

"Alice told me." He smiled, and just as I was going to respond, my cell phone started going off in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen.

"Carlisle. How is she doing?" I asked quickly.

"She's fine, Edward. A little sore, and bruised, but she will be just fine." He reassured me.

"Is she awake yet?"

"No, but I know that she would want you down here. Can you be here soon?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up, and stood up from the bed.

"Are you coming with me?" I looked at Jasper's face to find my answer. His eyes were dark black with deep purple circles under them.

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't hunted in a while. Too many humans," I nodded, and turned to walk out the door. I quickly ran to my room, grabbed my jacket, and sprinted down the stairs and out to the garage. I looked for my Volvo, but it wasn't there. Then I remembered that Carlisle had taken Bella to the hospital with it. Grabbing his keys off of the hook, I jumped into his Mercedes. I sped from the driveway, and towards the hospital. Even though it was on the other side of town, I made it there in about five minutes. I needed to see Bella, I needed to feel her heartbeat under my fingers, and I needed to see the breath flow from her lips.

I jumped out of the car, and ran, human sped towards the hospital doors. I stopped at the nurses' station.

"Bella Swan! What room is she in?" I almost shouted. She looked dazed, and slowly responded.

"Third floor, room 49." She said. I thanked her and fled towards the elevator. Pushing the 3 button, I impatiently waited for it to come. Once it came, people swarmed out of it. Luckily, I was the only one going up, so I didn't have to worry about temptation. After what seemed like ever, the elevator stopped at the third floor. I ran to room 49 to see a stranger. There was a fragile looking girl with tubes coming out of numerous spots in her arms, bandages wrapped around her head. I stopped in the door way, while my breath stopped in my throat. Esme was sitting in the chair beside Bella's bed reading a book. She heard my sharp intake of breath, and looked up. She placed her book mark in, and stood up, and started walking towards me. Before I knew it, her arms were wrapped around my shoulders, comforting me.

"Edward, it's not as bad as it looks; Carlisle said so," She whispered into my ear. I nodded, and hugged her back. Letting go of her, I walked to the bed. Her breath was ragged, but she was alive. I sat down on the chair opposite of Esme's and took Bella's hand in mine.

"How long have you been here, Esme?" I asked her softly. Her eyes, like Jasper's were dark.

"Since Carlisle brought her to the hospital. So…about five hours ago. I should have hunted before I came here. "She whispered the last part.

"Go on, I'll be fine." I urged her. She hugged me one more time, and walked out the door. I turned my attention to Bella.

"Bella, love, can you hear me?" I whispered to her. Nothing happened. Her heart monitors were going normally. I sat there like a stone, holding Bella's hand, constantly checking her heart monitor. After a few hours, nothing changed. Nurses came and gone and still nothing changed. Carlisle came in once, to check on me.

"Edward, I think that you should go home. If anything changes, I'll call you." He said softly.

"No, Carlisle, I have to stay here. I wasn't there for her when she needed me, and I'm here now. I'm not leaving." He started to protest when Bella's door was thrown open. There, standing in the door way, was a very drunk Charlie.

"C'mon, Belly Welly, we're going home. Let's go!" He roared, walking towards Bella. Carlisle walked in front of him.

"Charlie, get out of here." He said firmly. Carlisle tensed up, even though Charlie would be no match for him if it were to come to a fight.

"She's my baby girl, and I need her." He slurred. He took a step forward, and then stumbled backwards. I stood up and faced him.

"Charlie, get out of here." I growled at him. He glared at me.

"I will when you give me Bella," He pushed his way past me, and towards Bella's bed. I quickly followed him, to make sure he wouldn't do anything. Charlie reached to pull her IV's out of her arm, and I grabbed his hand.

"You don't want to do that," I said. He pulled back, and looked at me.

"Who the hell are you to be telling me what I don't want to do?"

"I'm Bella's boyfriend. Get away from her," I said in a low, menacing voice.

"Get out of my way, boy." He shoved me aside, and reached for Bella's IV once more. Carlisle intervened.

"Don't you dare touch my son like that again. Get out of here, Charlie, before something bad happens." I had never heard him sound more angry. Not even when Emmett broke his favorite stethoscope.

"What will you do, Doctor?" Charlie mocked. Carlisle pulled him away from Bella, with more force than nessicary, and pulled him from the room.

"LET ME GO, YOU SON OF a BI-"His voice was drowned out by the slamming of Bella's door. I turned back to Bella just in time to see her move. I ran to her side, and took her hand.

"Edward." She croaked. I squeezed her hand softly.

"I'm here, Bella, I'm here." She squeezed back.

"Why was he here?" She whispered. I looked into her eyes, and seen fear. Before I was going to confort her, the door flew open again. Bella let out a blood curdiling scream, and tried to run, but since she was all tubed up, she couldn't move. How Charlie got past Carlisle, I don't know, but I jumped infront of him as he ran towards Bella.

"Get out of here!" I shouted at him. I pushed him towards the door, but he dodged under my arms. For a human, he was very quick. He reached Bella, and ripped out her IV. She screamed once again, and started crying.

"Shut up, Girl!" There was a resounding slap, and another scream from Bella. I raced to her side, and threw Charlie down to the floor. I kicked him, and he slid across the floor. Before I knew it, I was ontop of him, hitting him, but not as hard as I could.

"You hurt her! You are a monster and shouldn't be alive. You should feel the pain that you put her through." I punched him in the face one more time before I felt hard hands pulling me off of Charlie.

"Edward! Knock it off, you're going to kill him!" Carlisle was yelling, "Edward, stop!" With one more punch, he pulled me off of Charlie and pushed me into the chair. I looked over to see Charlie laying on the floor with blood running down his face. For once, blood wasn't bothering me.

"I'm going to get him out of here, and then I'll be back and deal with you,"Carlisle said a little gruffly. I nodded, and tried to get rid of my anger. He pulled Charlie from the room, and shut the door. I looked to Bella, who was sitting, horror struck on the hospital bed with a bandage over her IV. Carlisle must have taken care of that quickly when I was trying to kill Charlie.

"Bella.."I started, but she interrupted.

"No, please Edward, don't apologize. I should be thanking you," She looked at me with big tears rolling down her face, "You were just trying to protect me, and I will be forever grateful." Bella reached out her fragile arms towards me, and I stood up and hugged her as softly as I could.

"I'm sorry for making you see that, Bella."I whispered into her hair. I felt her nod, and I looked at her face. Wiping the tears away, I kissed her nose.

"Everything is going to be alright, love." Before I could look again, she had fallen asleep. I smiled at her, and then sat back down in the chair. After half an hour of nothing but beeping from the machines, Carlisle re-entered the room.

"Edward…"He said my name, and I looked up.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry," he sat down next to me.

"Son, you need to learn to control your emotions. For the most part, you do a very good job of doing so, but whenever it concerns Bella, your emotions get in the way of everything. I was going to do the same thing, but not so violent. Charlie has a broken nose, and a broken rib." He informed me. I looked down to my hands.

"I didn't mean to, I just seen that he was going to hurt her again, and I couldn't take that. I never want to see Bella getting hurt by anybody. Especially her own father. I didn't think before I lunged, all I was thinking about was saving her." I finished my little speech.

"I understand Edward, and for that reason, I'm not mad at you. I probably would have done the same excat same, if I wasn't a doctor of course." He chuckled, and patted my knee. Standing up, he started to walk out, but instead turned around to face me.

"Oh, and Edward?" I looked up once more.

"Yes?"

"I think it would be best if Bella came to live with us for a while. She can stay in the guest room, or yours whatever works out for you better."

**REVIEWW**


	10. Home

**ome. i am soo o sorry that i havnt updated soon, and i'm sorry this one is so short. hope you like it.. please review**

I could hear sounds coming from all around me. My brain was coming around, but my eyes wouldn't open. I tried to force them, but they wouldn't budge. I didn't know where I was, and I didn't know how I got here. The last thing that I remember was Edward on top of Charlie, beating him. I shook that memory from my mind. The shaking brought a wave of pain through my body. A cool hand found its way to my face, and with the feeling of his hand, my eyes opened.

"Edward." I didn't have to ask if it was him, I knew. I could always sense his presence. His hand found mine, and he squeezed my hand gently.

"I'm here, love. Don't worry..." He muttered. I looked for his eyes, and found them. Dark with deep purple circles underneath them; this worried me.

"When was the last time that you hunted?" I asked abruptly. He looked at me shocked.

"All of the things that you could say at this moment, 'Why am I here?' 'What happened to me?' and you had to ask when the last time it was that I hunted. Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He laughed.

"Your eyes. Edward, please just answer my question." He looked out towards the woods, beyond the window.

"About two weeks." He responded gravely. I felt the shock cross my face, "Bella, please don't be so upset, I didn't want to leave you alone."

"I've been in here for two weeks?!" I asked, astounded. I didn't think that Charlie could to that much damage. Edward nodded his head.

"Carlisle couldn't send you home," He whispered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"When… I defended you against Charlie, I kind of hurt him. Bella, I'm so sorry." I looked at him, and a wide smile spread across my face.

"Edward, please stop apologizing, this is one of the best things that could have ever happened." I reached up to hug him, but my IV kept me back. He chuckled and leaned down to hug me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and held him as hard as I could., "Thank you," I whispered in his ear. His grip around me tightened a little bit. Before I knew it, he was seated in the chair besides me. I finally heard why he quickly pulled apart.

"Bella, you're awake." A startled Carlisle said. I smiled and nodded, "Bella, there's something that I need to talk to you about." He sounded so serious that it scared me. I nodded once more, and he stood next to my left arm. He seemed to hesitate for a few moments before I broke the silence.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" He sighed and started into his little speech.

"Charlie attacked you almost two weeks ago, and that is when Edward attacked him. He was pretty beaten up, so we had to do some surgery on him." He hesitated again before he continued, "He's been in a coma ever since. We're not exactly sure when he is going to wake up, it all depends on him." He finally finished. I looked up at him with big eyes.

"What does that mean for me?" I asked in no more than a whisper.

"Edward? Would you like to tell Bella her options?" He asked over me towards his son. I heard Edward stand up and join his father near my side.

"Well, Bella, seeing as though you are 17, you can either move into your own house, or," He sucked in a breath.

"Or what, Edward?" I pressed on.

"Or you can come live with me." A small smile played across his lips, as one was sure playing across mine. As much as I loved Edward and his family, I didn't know if I was ready to live with him. It would seem as though we were married. On the other hand, I wasn't sure if I could live on my own.

"Do you think I can have a little while to think about it?" I asked them, yawning.

"Bella, you should get some sleep." Carlisle suggested. I nodded, and rolled over. I heard them talking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Closing my eyes, pretending to sleep, I started to ponder what to do.

I could live with the love of my life, which would make all my dreams come true. I would be able to see him every single day, and be able to hold him whenever I wanted. I would be able to kiss him, and I wouldn't have to worry about Charlie hurting me. But, on the other hand, if I lived with him, would he get annoyed with my human antics.

If I got my own place, I would have to deal with all the bills , and all that with that. I would have to fend for myself, and I wouldn't feel safe. I would always be looking over my shoulder, constantly checking the shower for intruders.

All I could do was make a mental pro con list. On the pros list, was that I would be away from Charlie either way. Another pro would be seeing Edward everyday, and I would get to know his family better. On the con side, he might get annoyed with me, I wouldn't have enough money to support myself, because I didn't want his family to support my every need.

All I needed was a good nights sleep, so I closed my eyes and slipped into a deep sleep.

I awoke feeling a little bit better. I looked around the room to find Edward not there. Maybe he took my advice and went hunting. Thurst started to rage in my throat. I tried to sit up to get the glass of water that was sitting on my bed side table, but once again, my IV was hooked and wouldn't let me go. I laid back down with a huff. I laid my head down, but reached out as far as I could, but the cup was just a few inches out of my reach. I kept trying to reach, but it was useless. Finally, somebody pushed it the few inches right into my hands. I let out a squeel of excitement, until I looked up to see someone a beatutiful rustic color. He had a wide smile on his face, probably at my expense, and I found myself smiling too.

"Hey, Jake! You know, I could have gotten that cup my self." I playfully pouted. He laughed and responded,

"Sure you could, Bella. You looked like you were about to fall off the side of the bed. Why didn't you just sit up and grab it?" He must not have seen my arm, so I held it up as high as my stupid IV would let me.

"This stupid IV is keeping me right here." I laughed along with him.

"Wanna go for a walk around the hospital?" He asked me suddenly. I looked up at him, dumbfounded.

"I can't leave, Jacob," I held up my arm once more. He walked around the bed to the side where my IV was. He moved the cart that it was on, and looked at me.

"Bella, I don't know if you've realized, but this cart is moveable." He silenced a laugh. I punched him with my good arm.

"Let's go, Jake. You just gotta help me up, and help me walk, and push my cart." I told him. He laughed again, and helped me stand up. It felt so good to have my feet on the floor. I almost fell over, but Jacob caught me.

"Thanks" I mumbled. He put his arm around my waist to hold me up, and started to pull the cart. We walked out, and to the left. We walked in silence for a while.

"Why are you in here, Bella." He whispered. I looked up at him, to find him staring at me. I quickly looked back down towards my feet.

"I..tripped." I lied to him.

"No you didn't. I can tell when you're lying. What really happened?"

"You would never belive me." I mumbled. He stopped ,spun me around to look him in the eye.

"Bella, I would believe you if you said that pigs could fly." He laughed, but I didn't respond, "Bella, what happened?" He asked suddenly serious.

"Charlie..."I could only say his name. I heard him intake a breath, "He...beats me." I whispered. I looked up into Jake's eyes to find him horrified.

"Bella...that's terrible." He bent down to hug me, but someone cleared their throat, and he quickly stood up.

"What are you doing here, dog?" Edward growled at him.

"Walking with Bella. She's been cooped up for a while, and I thought that she might need to get out a little bit." He answered truthfully.

"She shouldn't have gotten out of bed." He growled again. I was getting mad. At least Jacob offered to take me out, Edward hand't even asked me.

"Edward, knock it off. Please. Jake was right, I did need to get out for a little while." I said. He looked at me with a look of hurt in his eyes. Almost like I'd chosen Jake over him, which I would never do.

"I'm just thinking about your well being, Bella." He whispered towards me. Jake could sense what was going on, and leaned down to whisper in my ear,

"I'll talk to you later, Bells." With that, he left. I looked at Edward, and started crying. He quickly came to my side, and wrapped his arm around me.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern, "Where does it hurt?" I kept sobbing, and fell do the ground, pulling my IV cart with me.

"Why do you have to be so mean to him, Edward? He is one of my best friends," I put more emphisis on the word friends, "He asked me if I wanted to go for a walk, and I agreed. I havn't been out of that bed for almost 2 weeks." I put my head in my hands and just sat there and sobbed.

Edward sat down next to me, and pulled me in to his lap as best as he could.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just don't want you to get even more hurt." He whispered in my ear.

"I am too, Edward. Everything seems to be going wrong for me. Charlie...this supid hospital. I just want to go home." I sobbed.

"Home? When you say home, Bella, where do you mean?"

"With you! I want to go home with you!" I made up my mind somewhere in the middle of the night. I knew for a fact that I wanted to be with him, and I couldn't be alone.

"Really, Bella?" I nodded into his chest, "We'll get you packed up and go home. Carlisle said you could go as soon as you made your decision. And if you would like, I can go over to your house and get all your things. It would only take me a few minutes." I nodded again, and he helped me to my feet.

After Alice helped me get dressed, Edward helped me into his car.

"After I get you settled, I'll go back and get your things alright?" He asked. I nodded, and before I knew it, we were at his house.

"Geez you drive fast." I commented as he lifted me up and carried me, bridal style to the house. He set me down on my feet, and opened the door.

"Welcome home, Bella."

**REVIEEWW**


	11. PARTY

**omg, i'm so sorry that i havnt updated sooner. ive been soooo super busyy. musical goin on, and exams this week. i'm so so so sorry. thank you to all of the readers who are still into this story. sorry if this chapter goes like all over he place. hm i dont kno. read and revieww pleaseee =]**

**stilll dont own twilight. **

Edward set me gently down just inside the door, as he called out to his family. Before I could even blink, everybody,minus Carlisle, was standing there.

"Hello,Bella!" Alice chimed as she skipped over to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and glanced around to the others. Esme was giving me a loving look, Emmett was grinning ear to ear, Jasper, who was standing the farthest from me, smiled a little, and Rosalie kept checking her hair in the mirror.

"Welcome home, Bella. We're so glad to have you." Esme whispered, and then stepped forward to envelop me in a hug, just not as tight as Alice's.

"I hope that I don't bother anybody being here." I whispered into her ear, but I knew that all the rest could hear me perfectly.

"You're not bothering anybody, Bella! This is going to be so much fun having a human in the house!" Emmett boomed from behind everybody. I giggled and looked to Esme for her answer.

"Honey, you aren't bothering anybody being here. I promise." Her warm smile made me believe that what she said was true. I turned to Edward to measure his emotions. A wide smile was on his face as he looked at his family.

"Let's go get you settled, Bella. And then Edward can go back home and ge-" Alice was cut off when her face turned blank. I looked up at Edward with a frantic look, and he just laughed silently.

"What's going on, Edward?" I whispered. Before he was able to answer, Alice squeeled with joy.

"Bella!!"

"Alice??" I asked in a monotone version of her voice.

"We're going shopping tomorrow!" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you insane, Alice? You know that I don't like shopping," I glared at her once more. She smiled and ran up to hug me once more.

"No, I am not insane. I just had a vision. So please, don't fight, and just go with it ok?" She pleaded. I couldn't stand to say no to someone so pure. I laughed and nodded, which was responded with a loud squeal of joy. I held my ears until she stopped.

"Has anybody ever said that you sound like a banchee?" I laughed. She looked at me, stuck out her tounge, and then grabed Jasper by the wrist and dragged him upstairs.

"Shopping tomrow, Bella!" She called after them. After a few seconds I heard a door shut and music start up. I laughed again, and then turned towards everbody else, only to see that they were gone. I looked to Edward, and he grinned at me.

"Are you tired, Bella?" He asked me.

"Not-" I was interrupted by a laughed, and picked me up, once again, bridal style.

"Time for bed, Bella. While you're sleeping, I'll run back to your house, and get some of your things. Is that alright?" I nodded and leaned my head into his chest. I didn't even realized that we had moved until my head touched a soft pillow.

"Where am I?" I mumbled. Edward brushed my hair out of my face and ulled a warm blanket over me.

"You're home now love, just sleep." I nodded and turned on my side, and fell asleep.

After having dreams of fists and kicking, I was awakened by someone whispering frantically to somebody else.

"When I walked in to her room, the scent of another vampire hit me almost as hard as her scent, but in a different way. I looked around and it seemed like nothing was out of place. That was until I looked into her closet and a great majority of her clothes were gone. You were to busy to thinking about Bella to notice that is what I saw in my vision. That is also why we are going shopping tomorrow."

"Do you know who it was? Or why they were here? We have to move Bella. It's too dangerous for her to stay here." Edward whispered. I sat up adn looked at him.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked softly. He looked at me and then the next second he was in bed with me, holding me close to his chest.

"Nothing, darling." He cooed in my ear. I pushed back a little, and looked him square in the eye.

"Edward. I heard you. Alice said she smelt another vampire. And my clothes were gone. Please just tell me what's going on." I begged. He sighed and lifted me back onto his lap.

"If those mangy dogs wouldn't have chased her here..." He mumbbled. WHen I heard him say dogs, I knew he was talking about Jacob's pack.

"Edward, please. He's still one of my only friends left." Edward looked at me and nodded.

"A long time ago, a group of nomads wandered through here. There were three of them. One got too friendly with Rosalie, if you know what I mean, and since Emmett was away, I took care of him. Nobody does that crap to my sister. Ever since, his mate, Victoria, has been after any, and everything that has ment something to me. That is why I have deicded not to get close to anybody, except you." He paused and looked at me. I was in a mix of emotion. Upset, I didn't want anything to happen to him, and loved, because he wanted me.

"Do you want me to leave, Edward?" I asked quietly. He feveratly shook his head no.

"Never. I will keep you safe, if it's the last thing I do. She will never touch a hair on your head. I promise you, Bella." He wrapped his arms tightly, but not an uncomfortable tight, around me. "Forever," He whispered into my hair. I leaned into him. It seemed like our bodies were ment for each other. They just molded perfectly together. Like we were no longer two different people, but one person, sharing a soul, brain, and heart.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Edward pulled away from me a bit, just to look who it was. I turned around too, to see Alice's tiny head poke it's way into the room.

"Edward, there's somebody here for you." I looked up at him, but he was looking at Alice. I looked at Alice just in time to see her nod a little. Before I could ask what was going on, Alice was gone, and Edward picked me up, and gently set me down in his closet. He hugged me one more time before he shut the doors.

"Edward!!" I whispered. He quickly opened the door, and looked at me.

"What is it, love?" He asked.

"What's going on? Why am I in a closet??" I asked him loudly. He put his hand over my mouth and shused me.

"Love, you have to be quiet. It's bad enough that your scent is here, but you have to abe quiet, please." He looked at me with begging eyes. I nodded quickly and he took his hand off my mouth.

"WHats going on?" I mouthed. He hugged me tightly once more, and whispered into my ear.

"Victoria. Please, stay here." I nodded, and Edward was gone. I wrapped my arms around my knees and sat there silently. Too many thoughts were playing through my mind.

I wished Edward would have told me this eariler, then I would have moved into my own apartment. I didn't want to see him, or anypart of his family hurt. Now, in a way, they were my family too. They were all I had. If anything happened to them, I would blame myself.

I wanted to go downstairs and see what was going on with this Victoria girl. Just as I was thinking about to not listen to Edward, and get up. The closet door, and Alice stood there with a big smile on her face.

"Is it over?" I asked quietly. She laughed her wind chime laugh, and helped me stand up.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" She asked. I nodded, and she put a blind fold around my eyes.

"Alice are you doing?!" I yelled. She laughed again, and lifted me up. "Put me down!" And for once, she actually listened to me. Taking hte blindfold off my eyes, was like lifting the curtion on the sun. I was speechless. All around me was balloons and streamers. Above the doorway into the living room, was a huge banner, reading, 'WELCOME HOME, BELLA!' I looked around to find Edwrd, and he was right by my side.

I looked up at him, with accusing eyes.

"You lied to me." He bent down and kissed my cheek, and took my hand.

"I know, Bella, but I promise that this will make up for it." He lead me to the dinning room, to show me the one person in the whole world, besides Edward now, who I would do anything for.

"Mom!"

**review review review. i think i'll try to update again tonight. **


	12. Drunk

_**yay go me! another 2 chaps in one day. sorry if this one sucks really bad. i'm real tired. but here ya go. review review review pleasee? i got asked to say what whappened to charlie, and this is kinda it.**_

_(sorry for the language, and i disagree with everything he says, justsayin)_

**CHARLIE POV**

I stormed out of the house, leaving Bella to die on the floor. I was only doing what was best for her. If she didn't learn now, she would never. A girl has to listen to her father, and if she doesn't then she should get punished. I jumpped in my crusier, slammed the door shut, and squealed out of the drive way to the nearest bar. After about 4 rounds, my phone started going off in my pocket.

"Yea?"

"Mr. Swan?" A woman's voice came through the phone. Oh shit, I thought.

"Yea. What's it to you?" I answered gruffly.

"Your daughter sir, she has been brought into the hospital. By law, we have to tell you that. Good night." She hung up on me. Stupid whore anyway. Wait, Bella was in the hopsital. Someone would call the FBI or some crazy crap like that, and get me arrested. I laid down a twenty on the counter, and raced out of the bar towards my cruiser. I hauled ass towards the hospital. I walked in, straight to the nurses station, and demaned where Bella Swan's room was. After the fifteen mintues it took me to get the infromation out of her, I made my way to the 3rd floor, room 49. I slammed open the door, and stormed towards her. There were all sorts of tubes and wires comin' out of her. I didn't care. All that mattered right now was what was going to be on the table for supper.

"C'mon, Belly Welly, we're going home. Let's go!" I screamed, and continued walking towards her. A blond doctor stepped infront of me, and started talking.

"Charlie, get out of here." How in the hell did he know my name?

"She's my baby girl, and I need her." I took a step forward. There was no way that I would be leaving here without Bella. Another person stood up from the side of Bella's bed and turned towards me.

Edward Cullen.

"Charlie, get out of here," He growled. I glared. Nobody is going to talk to me like that.

"I will when you give me Bella," I pushed my way past pretty boy, and walked towards her bed. I grabbed for her IV'S but Cullen grabbed my hand.

"You don't want to do that," He said. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Who the hell are you to be telling me what I don't want to do?"

"I'm Bella's boyfriend. Get away from her."

"Get out of my way, boy." I grabbed for the IV's once more. The blond doctor pushed his way back inbetween me and the boy. They were seriously pissing me off.

"Don't you dare touch my son like that again. Get out of here, Charlie, before something bad happens." Yea, right. He was no match for me.

"What will you do, Doctor?" I said in my sweetest voice, just as he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me away from the bed. I started shouting.

"LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed. Finally he let me go.

"Get as far away here as you can, Charlie. Or you might wind up hurt, or even worse, dead." I laughed and spit on his shoe.

"You don't scare me." The doctor glared at me and turned his back to walk away. I ran towards Bella's door once more, and she screamed. The little voice inside of me squealed with joy.

"Get out of here!" Junior shouted at me. She screamed again. I ran towards him, under his arm, and got to the bed before he could blink. I quicky ripped out the IV's and slapped her for being naughty. The baby started crying, and i told her to shut up, and then slapped her once more. Before I could wind up for a third,Cullen threw me to the floor and was screaming obsenities at me. He was punching me in the face, kicking me. The whole shebang. I tried to push my way back up, but he sent a solid punch to my face and there was a crunch and blood. The blond doctor rushed in and pulled his snot nosed kid off of me, and dragged me from the room. Everything went black.

**CARLISLE POV**

I dragged Charlie from the room, after I pulled Edward off of him. I had to give the kid props, I probably would have killed him.

"Nurse, please get me a single room." I asked the nurse at the station polietly. She nodded quicky and lead me to one of the only single rooms in the hospital. After she left, I lifted Charlie up onto the bed, and started to hook him up to heart monitors. Edward sure gave him a solid beating. Good. It was about time he felt what Bella felt.

I tired to get him to communicate with me, but he was out cold. I poked and prodded for a few minutes until I figured out the extent of it. Broken nose, a few broken ribs, and a lot of internal bleeding. I couldn't just let him die, I had to get him into surgery as soon as possible. So that's excatly what I did. Charlie went into surgery about twenty minutes after the whole ordeal.

"Well, Dr. Cullen," The surgen started, "We've done all that we can do for Mr. Swan. Now the rest is up to him." I nodded, and walked out of the room to go talk to Edward and Bella.

I told them what was going on with Charlie, and I could tell that Bella was extreemly happy. I sent them on their way, and went to sit with Charlie until he woke up, or until the end of my shift, whatever came first.

review review


	13. Jared

**wow everyone, i'm really super sorry that i havnt updated sooner =[ ive been really busy and really stressed out. i hope this chapter is good, and whateveryone wanted. if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, even though i'm going to start writing it reall soon...just let me know. if any one wants to be apart of this story, i'll try to incorperate ur name in somewhere =] uhmm review please please pleassseee?????**

I ran to my mother and wrapped my arms around her.I havn't seen her in about 6 months SHe had no idea what was going on with Charlie, and now the Cullens. I didn't want to ruin her already fragile life. She was so happy, I couldn't take that away from her.

"Hello, honey!" She hugged me tightly to her chest. My ribs were still very sore from the recent Charlie mishap. I winced, and Mom felt it. She held me away from her, and looked me up and down. Only then did she notice that my face was slightly bruised.

"Bella. What happened?" She asked in a calm voice. I looked up to see Edward stand next to me. He took my hand and squeezed it softly. I sighed and looked back into my moms eyes.

"Dad...hit me a few times." I felt Edwards grip get slightly harder, and he growled. Renee snapped her head to look at him.

"Edward, what really happened?" Her voice was as cold as ice. He looked down at me, and then back to my mom.

"Bella, is it alright if I steal you're mother, and explain what happened?' I looked at him, and nodded. He bent down and kissed my head, and lead my mother to the dinning room. Looking around, I realized that the only person still there was Alice. She slowly walked towards me, and took me in her small arms.

"Bella, don't worry. He knows what to say, and how to say it without upsetting her too much." She whispered in my ear.

"Yea, Bells. Everything is going to be just great!" Emmet's great booming voice sounded from the stairs. I took a step back from Alice and looked at him.

"Hey Emmett. What are you doing down here? Did your video games get boring?" I laughed at him. He looked upset, but then smiled and got a sly look on his face. A face that I was starting to know very well...

"Emmett...no..don't...you...dare!" I yelled. Before I knew it, I was pinned to the ground, under Emmett's massive arms.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed, but just as I started screaming, he started tickling my sides. All my friends knew that I was super ticklish in my sides, and everybody tried to get me.

"I am making that frown turn upside down." He shouted back,poking me in the sides again. He pinned my arms down with his knees, and started poking my forehead.

"No!! Emmett!!! NOT 99!!" He laughed and stared poking my forehead as I tried to push him off.

"Emmett...c'mon! Stopppp!! It hurts, it hurts dammit." I was getting mad. My ribs were still bruised, and he was making it worse. I'd forgotten that he didn't know the extent of the brusing.

"Emmett. Get. Off. Of. Her. Now. Before I hurt you." Edward's voice came from behind Emmett. Emmett gave me one final grin, and got up. He faced towards Edward, and said,

"C'mon, bro, BRING IT!" Edward laughed and charged towards Emmett. I could tell that they weren't using their "full strength" as they were wrestling. I stood up, and walked over to my mom while the boys stood up and shook hands.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rene whispered in my ear. I looked at her, and shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't think that you would believe me." I answered truthfully as I looked at Edward. He was staring at me with his liquid topaz eyes. Renee grabbed me by the shoulders and made me look at her.

"Honey, I would have believed you if you said that pigs were flying." I laughed, remembering the day in the hospital when Jacob said the exact same thing. I hugged her softly, and she did the same.

"How long are you staying, Mom?" I asked her.

"A few days, but then I have to go back to Florida, I have a job interview waiting for me when I get back." I looked at her with astounded eyes. She nodded.I looked to Alice, and she nodded, already seeing my plan.

"Mom, do you want to go out to eat and catch up?" She nodded enthusiastically. I looked to Edward, and he was already by my side.

"Go ahead, love. Everything will be alright." He kissed my cheek, and handed me a set of car keys. Mom and I walked out the door, and we went to my favorite restaurant in town, to do some catching up on everything that was going on.

**EPOV**

As Bella and Rene were walking out of the door, I got a horrible vision in my mind, no doubt from Alice.

Bella was standing in a meadow almost all alone, with only one other person.

A thirsty Vampire.

The vision went black, and I looked at Alice. She gasped with understanding as we both started to recognize the vampire. He was somebody from our past, someone who almost killed Emmett.

**FLASHBACK**

We were hunting in a near by forest, when we came across the scent of another vampire. The scent was something different from our family, or even our friends in Alaska. There was more of a scent of blood in it, a vampire not like us. Emmett being the big bad boy that he is, insisted on trying to find out who it was. Carlisle let him go ahead, and check it out. The rest of us were seeing what kind of animals were around, when we heard Emmett shouting. As fast as we could, all six of us ran to him. There was a vampire with eyes red as rubies standing with Emmett pinned to the tree by his throat. The was already a fire lit, and everybody knew what that meant. I tackled the guy who was holding my brother, to the ground.

After what seemed like ever, the vampire agreed never to come back, and Carlisle being Carlisle, let him go. I was furious, but knew that whatever Carlisle said, was law, for the most part.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Alice, what do we do?"

"You know how Jared gets when he wants something. That day that he wanted to kill Emmett, he almost succeeded if it wasn't for you."

"What about Bella? What happens when Jared gets his hands on her?" I questioned Alice. She looked at me, and if she could cry she would. Before she could answer my question, the door bell rang. Walking human speed towards the door, I heard odd thoughts outside the door.

"_I wonder where she went, and why she isn't with him_."

Opening the door, one of my worst fears came true. Standing on the door step was the devil himself.

Jared.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	14. Truth

**yay 2 in one day =] i should get double reviews. i'm sorry this one is so short. but yeaa review review review**

**EPOV**

"What are you doing here, Jared?" I asked letting the acid drip in my voice. Every bone in my body wanted to kill him, every non existing cell wanted to hold him against a tree, to show him what he did to my brother.

"Word goin' around the vamp world is that you have a new play toy. I was just seeing if that's true." He laughed evily. I glared at him, and he took a step back.

"You better leave before I kill you," I growled through clenched teeth. He laughed again, and took a step towards me. Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Jasper and Carlisle walk slowly to my flanks. Carlisle nodded, as to encourage me. I nodded, reading his thoughts to keep me calm. He was thinking about what Bella would say if I did kill him.

"You wouldn't kill me, your human would get angry wouldn't she Eddy?" He said, leaning against the door frame. Before I could respond, The door to the garage opened, and Bella and Rene walked in laughing. I listened for Bella's heart beat, and once I heard it, I calmed down.

Before I knew what was going on, Rene screamed, Alice shrieked, and Jasper sprinted away. Carlisle pushed me out of the way, and tried to get to Jared. I turned around to see that Bella had tripped, and cut her arm and head didn't look like she was moving. I seen something fly past me, and all of a sudden, Jared was standing next to her, his eyes ablaze. Emmett jumped from behind me and tackled Jared to the ground.

"EDWARD GET HER OUT OF HERE BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT!!!!! EXPLAIN TO RENE WHEN YOU GET A CHANCE!!!!" Carlisle shouted as he helped Emmett hold Jared down. I nodded quickly, held my breath and grabbed Bella and Rene both, and ran outside to my car. I got in, and drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

Rene was in the backseat with Bella, sobbing. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," Rene started screaming at me. I couldn't do anything but nod, because my throat started burning from the smell of Bella's blood. I held my breath, and drove into the parking lot.

Rene rushed Bella inside, without looking back at me. I sat there with my head on the steering wheel, trying to calm down.

After a few minutes, there was a small knock on the window. I looked up to see Alice standing there, looking concerned. I motioned for her to get in the passengers side.

She walked slowly, for her, to the other side of the car, and got in. After she put her head down in her hand, she sighed heavily. I put my arm aroudn her sholder, trying to comfort her.

"Jasper ran north," she said quietly. I nodded, seeing her vision as though it was my own.

"He'll come around, Alice. He always does." I said just as quietly. She looked up at me with nothing but sorrow in her eyes.

"I should have seen him coming," She whispered, "Or at least Bella tripping," I smiled at the last one.

"She trips on a daily basis, you couldn't have possibly seen that. As for Jared, it probably was a spur of the moment." I tightened my arm around her shoulder.

"Edward, you need to go in there and talk to Rene about what happened. I seen that she would take it alright. I'll be there with you." She stated. I nodded, and opened the door. I heard Alice's door open quietly, and she followed me into the hospital.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. It seems like you're here alot lately. Doesn't Bella know how to walk?" The receptionest joked. I glared at her and demanded her room number. She stammered it out, and i stalked off.

Alice and I found Bella's room, only to find her not there. Rene was sititng there, crying, but no Bella.

"Rene..." I started. She loooked up at me with red puffy eyes.

"What. Do. You. Want.?" She answered me coldly.

"Where's Bella?"

"Getting stiches in her head. What's going on?" She demanded. I sighed and looked at Alice. She nodded encouragingly. I looked at Rene again, and started.

"Rene, my whole family, we're vampires."


	15. Love

**ok sorry its been SOO long since i've updated. but i think that this chapter is really good so i hope you all like it =] **

**uhm.. review pleaseee **

**dont own twilight. **

**BPOV**

The doctor was just getting the final stitch in to the wound from my head. I should have been watching where I was going. I wondered quietly who that other vampire was. Before I fell, I caught a glimpse of his eyes, and they were a bright crimson. He wasn't like the Cullen's, he wasn't a vegetarian. I remembered that Renee was there too, and I wondered what she was doing.

My mind flickered back to the unknown vampire in the living room. He was beautiful, but all of them were. He had ear length, shaggy brown hair, was of medium built. All of the physical features seemed normal, but then there were his eyes. They were like nothing I have ever seen before. They were a bright ruby red color. Obviously he wasn't like the Cullens', he wasn't a vegetarian. He pretty much scared the living daylights out of me. My head bowed own as all the things flowing through my head weighed down. Something pulled my head back up sharply, and I let out a yelp.

"Bella, calm down. Everything is going to be alright," A familiar voice spoke to me. I looked over, gently, trying not to move my head again. Carlisle was standing next to me. I smiled a little bit, but then I realized what he was doing. Then the pinching started in the top of my head.

"Carlisle, what's going on?What are the stitches for?" My words seemed mumbled to me, but I knew that he would be able to understand me perfectly.

"You tripped again, Bella. Don't you remember?" He asked quietly. I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by white sterile stuff. I was in the hospital again. I was starting to hate this hospital. I've been in here far too much lately. First by Charlie's hand, and now by my own feet. I hated hospitals before this, but now, it just made the hatred so much more.

"No. I remember the floor, and his eyes, and now." I responded truthfully. I winced again, the pinching increasing.

"Does that hurt,Bella?" He asked me in his "doctor voice".

"A little," I answered again.

"I would give you some morphine, but I can't with a head wound." I nodded slightly.

"All done, Bella." He sat down across from me, and patted my knee, "Would you like to know what happened?" He asked quietly. I looked at him, and he looked different, older, stressed I just nodded, because I didn't trust my voice right now. He sighed and started in on his story.

After he finished his story, I sat there, silently taking everything in. Jared tried to kill me, I ran Jasper away, and now my mother was in on the vampire game.

"Can I go for a walk, Carlisle?" I whispered. He looked around the room, as though he was looking for somebody, then looked up at me.

"Yes, but Edward is waiting for you. Do you want me to go get him?" He started to stand up, but I stopped him.

"No, if it's alright, I'd just like to walk alone. " He looked at me astounded.

"But…Edward…?" I nodded understanding.

"Tell him the truth, but…just not yet. Let me get a head start. Tell him that I'll be at the meadow. He knows what I mean." Carlisle looked at me, nodded, and helped me up.

"Please be careful, Bella. I don't want you back here for another two weeks. Understood?" He smiled and hugged me gently.

I walked from the room, and turned left down the hall. I didn't hear anything behind me, so I kept going forward, out the doors at the end of the hall, and turned left again.

I didn't stop until I got to the edge of the woods, a good half a mile away. As much as I got lost, I could find the way to that meadow any day. On the way there, I wasn't paying real good attention where I was going, so I tripped a few times. After what seemed like forever, I finally made it to the meadow. I walked slowly through the arch way of willow branches, and towards the tiny creek that flowed through there. I sat down on a semi-flat rock that was about a foot away from the river. Laying my head on my knees, I started to think about what happened. After thinking for about twenty minutes, I heard somebody walk behind me. I figured that it would have been sooner that Edward would have followed me, but later was better than never. I turned around to face him.

"Edwar-" It wasn't Edward who was standing behind me, but a giant dog. Only he wasn't a dog. He was much bigger than a dog. I had no idea what this thing was. I looked into it's eyes, and they looked so familiar, I would recognize them anywhere.

"Jacob?"

**EPOV**

After I explained to Renee what we were, she was silent for a few moments before she spoke.

"So that's why Bella was always talking about vampires and superstitious stuff," I chuckled, and nodded.

"I guess so. Are you alright with all of this Renee?" She nodded, and smiled.

"Yes, Edward. Everything is just peachy."

"And remember, you can not tell a soul. Understood?" I pressed. She nodded again happily.

"Now, when can we see Bella?" It seemed like her mood did a complete 180 while I explained what was going on.

"As soon as Carlisle is finished putting stitches in her head." She nodded and got comfortable in the seat she was in. I pardoned myself, and started to hunt out Alice. I found her about two minutes later, playing with a kid who was wearing a hospital gown, and his hair was all gone. They were having such a good time, and I didn't want to ruin her fun, since her mind was in other places. I smiled in her direction, and went to go find Esme.

She was sitting in the waiting room opposite the one Renee was in. I sat down next to her, and put my head in my hands. I heard her put her bookmark back in the book she was reading, and lay it down on the table next to her. She placed a loving hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, it's not your fault. Bella trips all the time, and you know that better than anyone. Nobody knew that Jared was going to be there. I swear to you, this is not your fault." Esme was the best mother anyone could ask for, even though she wasn't my biological mother, she might as well have been.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice brought me out of the daze I was in. I quickly stood up, and looked at him.

"Is she alright? Is everything ok?" I asked fervently. He nodded, and put his hands up to stop me from moving any further forward.

"Edward, Bella went for a walk, told me to tell you to wait about twenty minutes, and then meet her at your meadow. Please don't go before then." He smiled, then took Esme's hand, and walked out of the room.

I sat there, with my head in my hands wondering why she would have left without telling me. I wouldn't have been mad, I would have been joyous to get out of this place, as long as she was better. I doubted that she was one hundred percent healed. She was just being Bella, which is understandable.

"Hey, Edward." Alice said above me. I looked up to see her face filled with concern.

"Hello, Alice. Did you have a good time with that little boy?" I smiled, and went on, " I seen you with him, and you both had a huge smile on your faces." She beamed, and hugged me.

"Edward, I want to help little kids when they're sick. I want to come in and take care of them for a while, and play games, and color," She cried. I smiled, and hugged her back, "But most of all, I want to help their families pay for the medical bills." I pushed her away and looked at her.

"Alice, if you want to do all that, then do it. Go talk to the head nurse to get it set up for a couple times a week," I encouraged her. She shook her head no, and I gave her a confused look.

"I want to be here everyday, Edward. Not just a few times a week, but every single day!" She seemed to be glowing. Alice had always loved helping people when they were down. I smiled even bigger, and responded.

"Then do it, go talk to that nurse over there," I pointed to the nurses station, "And get it set up!" She hugged me in a tight hug, that would have squashed a human, and ran off, yelling behind her,

"Thanks Edward! Go see Bella, now!" She sprinted, human speed, to the nurses station, and excitedly started talking to her.

I stood up and walked out the front door to the parking lot. Carlisle had said that Bella was going to meet me at "our meadow", which was a few miles away. I looked around, to see all of our cars still in the lot. I was once again amazed by the creature who i loved. She walked all the way to the meadow. I wondered if she made it there.

Instead of takinga car, I just stared running in the general direction of the meadow. I got there quicker than I thought. I slowed only a fraction of a second, and continued into the woods to the meadow. I couldn't wait to see my Bella. Couldn't wait to hold her, couldn't wait to kiss...

All of a sudden, I ran into the meadow to see a giant dog sitting next to Bella. It looked like they engaged in a conversation. I stood there in awe watching them. I walked quietly behind them. Before I got all the way there, Bella looked up with a huge smile on her face. I felt one spreading across my face too. Whenever she was happy, I was ecstatic. I loved this woman so much, no words could descirbe it exactly. Everything that I had was hers, my heart, my house, money, anything. I knew at that second, the second she smiled, that I wanted her to be my wife. I wanted to be with her forever.

Bella jumped up, and ran to me, hugging me tightly.

"Bella, please don't go running off like that again, I missed you too much," I whispered into her hair. I felt her nod, and her grip get tighter around my waist.

"I love you," My breath caught. It was the first "official" time that Bella had said that she loved me. A smile crossed my face as I hugged her tighter.

"I love you too, Bella. Forever and always." Just as we were about to kiss, there was a clearing of a throat behind us. Bella let go of me, and turned around to face the dog.

"Edward, I want to introduce you to my best friend."

"Bella..." I whispered, already knowing who he was. I've known him, and his family for a very long time. I knew him when he was human, and when he was in this form. Obviously Bella had forgotten about the incident in the hospital.

"This is Jacob. He's a shape-shifter."

**again, i hope you all like this one =]**

** review review.**


	16. Brother

**soo...here's another one. i hope you like it =] review lots =] **

**EPOV**

I looked at Bella like she was crazy. What was she doing standing so close to that..that mongrel!? She had never understood why I didn't like Jacob Black, or any of his friends, and now I wish that I would have told her sooner. Now that she was in danger, it was too late.

Yes, he was her best friend, I understood that, but why couldn't she befriend a human? Something that won't accidental hurt her if he gets too angry. Somebody who would never ever hurt her.

"Bella, love, I know Jacob. Remember?" I tried to smile, but it came out as a grimmace. She laughed a magical laugh. I had never heard her laugh like that. A twang of jealousy rocketed throughout my body.

Bella took a step away from me, and toward Jacob. She patted his head and turned around to face me once more.

"No, I guess I don't" She giggled again. Jacob pulled away from her tiny hand, and ran to the forest. I heard in his thoughts that he wanted to change into his human form so that he could talk for himself.

Obviously Bella didn't get the hint.

"Jacob! Where are you going...please don't leave..." She sobbed, falling to the ground. Sometimes, Bella could be a very fragile creature, but I still loved her no matter what.

I chuckled, and walked to her, gently bringing her back to her feet. She glared at me for laughing, which just made me laugh harder.

"Love, he's just going to turn back into his human form." Her mouth made a O formation, and she nodded. Wrapping her arms around my waist, Bella leaned her head on my chest.

"Do you really love me?" She whispered. Of course I did. How could she even question that? Before I was able to answer, Jacob lumbered out of the trees. Bella's face instantly went from calm to ecstatic. She pulled away from me, just as Jacob came about three feet away. Bella was right in the middle of us.

"Jacob." I nodded coldly.

"Cullen." He answered with a smirk. His thoughts hit me like a million ton of bricks.

_'I don't understand how she can like someone like Cullen. All he does is bring her pain, and sends her to the hospital. If she was mine, not one hair on her head would be harmed. Never.'_

I involuntarily growled. Bella looked at me like I was crazy, which I was. How could I be with her when all I did was hurt her? Every day since I've known her, I have someway inflicted pain into her. As much as I loved her, I knew that I wouldn't be able to be a part of her life. Never. She was better off with Jacob anyway.

But could I leave her? Could I let her fend for herself? As much as I wanted to say no, she was to weak to do all of those things, I knew that the real answer was yes. Bella was a very strong person, she could handle things by herself for a while. If I was to go away for a while, maybe it would keep Bella safe, out of harms way.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She asked me quietly, taking my hand. I looked down into her doe brown eyes, and suddenly my mind was made up.

I could never leave her,it would cause too much pain to the both of us.

"Nothing, love, just heard something that I didn't appreciate." I glared at Jacob who was still smiling cockily.

"Alright," Bella answered reluctantly. Looking back at Jacob, she never let go of my hand, and for that I was grateful. If she wasn't holding onto me, I was afraid that I would flee, and never come back. I was too selfish to leave, but if I had too, I could.

"Jake was just telling me that there was going to be a bonfire down at La Push tonight, and was wondering if we wanted to go." She smiled at me with her beautiful smile. I returned it with one of my own, and answered,

"I think, that you should go, Bella, but I have to help Alice with something tonight," Her face instantly fell into a frown. I hugged her tightly to my chest quickly. She winced in pain, and I quickly released her.

"I'm sorry love," I apologized. She just smiled again and hugged me softly. I whispered into her ear,

"Alice has met a little boy at the hospital, and she realized that she wanted to help out as many sick kids as she could. So tonight, I am going to help her get things around to take down there."

Bella leaned away as she looked deep into my eyes, almost as she was searching for something. After a few seconds, she stopped looking and turned towards Jacob.

"Since it's alright with Edward, I guess I'll be down to the reservation about 7?" She asked him. He chuckled and looked straight into my eyes.

"So now you need his permission to do things, Bells? That's hilarious! He's like your babysitter," he laughed a hearty laugh, and I tensed up. Bella felt the tension in my hand, and soothed it with her thumb. It was stupid for me to be getting upset with this...this child, but everything that he was saying was hitting me right in the heart. Making me wish I was dead almost.

"Jake, it's not like that. I love him," She turned to look at me and smile, which I returned, "And, I was just making sure that we didn't have plans." She squeezed my hand, and I brought her into a hug. I loved this girl so much it hurt. j

"Right....ok then, Bella, I'll see you then," With that he ran off into the woods. I was grateful the moment that he was out of "hearing" range. I turned to look at the beautiful woman in my arms.

"Edward...I'm sorry..." She stammered. I put one finger to her lips to shush her.

"Bella, there is absolutely nothing to be sorry for." I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I felt her smile, but she pulled away quickly.

"Edward, why won't you go with me to La Push tonight?" I looked at her to see if she was serious, and she was. So I sat down on the grass,and motioned for her to sit down.

I explained why I couldn't go onto the reservation, and the treaty. After I was done, I looked at her, to see her reaction. For a few moments, Bella didn't say anything. I wondered if she wouldn't want to be together anymore. Before I could ask, she smiled, and hugged me again.

"I love you. You know that right?" I whispered into her ear. She pulled back and sat down, but still holding my hand.

"Why do you love me?" The question came out of the blue. I looked deep within Bella's eyes, to find my answer.

"I love you for many reasons. Your beautiful, intelligent, unique. I love everything about you, Bella." I held my breath, waiting for her response.

"I love you too, Edward. So...Alice is helping some kids tonight, eh?" Bella smiled. I nodded.

"Yes, when you were in the hospital, or when you were SUPPOSED to be in the hospital, "I smiled at her, "Alice started playing with a little boy named Mason. He has some sort of cancer. And what I don't understand is," I paused and took a breath, I really didn't want to say this, but I had to know the truth, "He has your eyes, Bella." I looked at her just in time to see her get really sad. Tears started to flow down her face. I scooped her up into my arms, and held her tightly.

"Love, what's wrong?" I kissed away her fallen tears. I let her cry out what she needed to get out, and then she answered in a shaky voice.

"Edward, Mason is my brother."

**REVIEWW PLEASE =]**


	17. Red Eyes

**sorry its been so long since i've updated. i beg for forgiveness.**

**also. i'm very sorry that this is so short. but i'm gonna post another chapter hopefully tonight or tomorrow.**

**and then i think, i'm going to end the story. yea ....tell me what you think**

"Edward, Mason is my brother." I said in a shaky voice. I looked up at him expecting him to run away. Instead, he hugged me tighter to his chest and whispered in my ear.

"I know, love. I've known all along."

"How did you know?" I whispered back. Talking in a normal voice seemed to be to loud for right now. He wiped tears away from my face as I snuggled closer to him yet.

"Your eyes, his eyes. They're identical Bella." I looked at him as he looked down at me, "Plus you talk in your sleep. You told me three weeks ago that you had a brother, his name was Mason, and the whole story behind it." I was shocked into silence. I forgot that I talked in my sleep.

"I should have told you sooner, Edward. I'm sorry that I didn't."

"Love, it is totally fine that you didn't say anything. I understand. It's hard for you to talk about him, I will make this up to you, Bella. Mason will be with you again. I promise." Edward said this promise so wholeheartedly that I believed him.

The wind picked up so I burried my head into his arm. I felt like I was getting lifted up, and then we were walking. I looked up to see that we were running.

"Where are we going?" I screamed as I clutched to his chest. He looked down at me, and said

"We're going to get Mason."

EPOV

"We're going to get Mason," I told her simply. I would not allow him to stay in the hospital in some second rate hospital, even if that was where Carlisle worked. He needed the best attention money could buy.

Bella looked at me like I was crazy.

"But..but he has cancer. Where are we going to put him?"

"We're going to take him to a children's hospital that specializes in childrens cancer." She smiled the biggest smile I ever saw upon her face. I loved her so much, I didn't want anything to happen to her. Nothing.

"Thank you, Edward." She said as almost a whisper, but I could still hear her.

"For what, love?' I questioned.

"Being with me. Saving Mason's life, saving my life." She muttered, blushing crimson. I hugged her tightly to my chest.

"Still human, Edward," Bella muttered against my chest. I let her go and chuckled.

"Sorry, love" I kissed her head, and then stood up, bringing her with me, "Let's go to the hospital right now." She nodded enthusiastically, and we were off speeding towards the hospital.

Bella jumped out of the car before I could open her door, and she was running towards the door. I ran up casually behind her, and grabbed the door.

"Edward, you are such a gentleman." Bella grinned, and reached up to kiss me, and i met her half way. Our lips met, and there was instant fire. My whole being was telling me to run her away from this place, and to my bed, but I couldn't do that. She was easily breakable, and I didn't want to ruin my morals.I gently pulled away, and lead her into the childrens' department. Bella went to go find Mason, and I headed to talk to the nurse.

As my back was turned, I heard a very odd sound. The sound of footsteps, but no heart beat or thoughts to register who the steps belonged to. I told the nurse I would be back later, and I turned around to see a pair of bright red eyes looking straight at me.

**REVIEWWW**


	18. Death

**here is the final chapter. *sniffle* read and review please =] **

**BPOV**

I left Edward to go find Mason. After getting about half way down the hall, I realized that I had forgotten the present that I got for Mason. I turned around, and jogged back towards Edward.

There was a man standing in the middle of the hallway. My heart stopped, and my breathing ceased. He had the same exact build as....but it couldn't be true; he was dead.

Standing before me, was the man who I thought was dead.

Charlie.

Edward was standing facing me, staring at him. I gave him a look of fear, I didn't know what to do. He walked forward towards Charlie, arms held out before him. I could bearly make out the words he was saying.

"Who did this to you, Charlie?" Who did what? Did someone take Charlie's skin and strech it over a robot or something.

He must have heard my footsteps, because he quickly spun around and I caught sight of his eyes.

They were bright red.

I almost screamed if Edward wouldn't have been there to cover my mouth with his hand. He leaned down and whispered into my ear,

"Bella, I can't hear his thoughts. I have no clue to what he is planning. We need to get him out of here before he hurts anyone. Now don't move alright? Emmett will be here in a few minutes. I just texted him." I nodded and he pulled away from me, and started walking towards Charlie again.

"Charlie, let's go outside and talk alright? You wouldn't want to hurt any of these people, right?" Charlie growled, and crouched down into a fighting stance. Just then, Emmett burst through the door laughing. He quickly stopped as he took in the new vampire in front of him. His smile slowly faded from his face, and he let out a small growl. I was starting to get scared.

"Edward, what is he doing here?" Emmett looked to his brother. Edward only shook his head.

Then everything happend at the same time. There were growls, and metallic snapping. I was glad that there was nobody in the waiting room when this happened, they would have been terrified. I cried in terror myself, and jumped back.

Before I knew it, Emmett was dragging pieces of vampire out of the hospital at a very fast pace. I sat on the floor crying, I didn't know what else to do.

Edward quickly came over and hugged me tightly, saying over and over

"It's alright, love. I'm so sorry that you had to see that. It's over now." He rocked me back and forth until the tears stopped.

Just as I could breathe normally again, a nurse dressed in scrubs with animals on them, came to my side.

"Bella Swan?" She asked. I looked up at her and nodded. She kneeled down beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm Tammy, I was Mason's nurse." Was? What does she mean was?

"What...is everything alright?" I questioned quietly.

"I'm sorry to be the one who has to tell you this, but your little brother....has...passed on." She whispered. Tears were forming in her eyes, and that was when I realized that I started sobbing once again.

"What do you mean he passed on?" I screamed. I grabbed Edwards shirt to stay together. He hugged me tighter to his chest.

Tammy kept her hand on my shoulder as she was crying also.

"The cancer just overcame his tiny body. I'm very sorry. Funeral arrangements are already being made." She hugged me, and then left, leaving Edward and I there on the ground.

"Love, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" He whispered into my ear. I shook my head no, but then rethought it.

"There is one thing," I choked out. He looked at me with a sense of urgency in his eyes.

"What love? I'll do anything!" He said.

"Anything?" I asked, and he nodded. I leaned forward to whisper into his ear,

"I want to be like you. I can't live without Mason AND my father, but I can make it if I'm like you." I pulled back to look him in the eye, and I seen a range of emotions playing across his face.

Anger, hope, fear, sadness.

"You promised, Edward." He nodded, kissed my lips, and then ever so slightly, started kissing down my neck. He stopped at the base, where the blood flowed the best, and right there in the waiting room of Forks Hospital, Edward Cullen bit me, and turned me in to a vampire.

**TADA!!!!**

**THE ENDDDD**

**review please**


End file.
